Playboy Boys
by SMOWEN1
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are famous porn stars that end up going to a normal high school where everyone seems to be a fan of them.
1. Chapter 1

Sum: Naruto and Sasuke are famous porn stars that end up going to a normal high school where everyone seems to be a fan of them.

Chapter 1: Introduction

A man with silver hair walks through the doors of the Mist Country Orphanage. He stalks down the long hallway and turning into the office of a young irritable man, who seemed to be just waking from a restless sleep.

"Aw, Mr. Belling I presume I am Jiraya Sanin you might of heard of me in fact I believe we talked on the phone a few hours ago about one of your boys that you wanted to get rid of. I am here to take him off your hands if you are willing to give him up?"

"What?... Oh yes right this way." While Jiraya walked down the long hallway he took notice of a few boys walking out there doors wiping away the sleep from their eyes. When they reached the end of the hall there was a door with writing all over it and it looked dirty.

"Here we are." Mr. Belling said as he took out his keys and opened the door. Inside there was a figure sitting in the dark room, hovering over some thing. He heard a slurping sound and then the person stood up and walked in the direction. It was short with spiky hair kid and when he came in to the light his golden locks shown bright and he had 3 whisker marks on each side of the cheeks.

He had a big smile and said "are you here to get me more ramen?" Showing his empty bowl with left over juice in the very bottom.

"No I'm afraid I'm here to adopt you son."

"Why?"

"Because I want to. That's why."

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing better to do."

"Why?"

With a sigh Jiraya said while bending down to give the kid eye contact, "because I want to buy you more ramen and make you my son."

"REALLY!!!!!! YAY more ramen!!!!!! Let's go, why are we standing around here for?"

"Well I have to sign a few things and then we can go. Ok?"

"Fine but can you hurry?"

With a laugh Jiraya said yes to the impatient little kid and walked with the orphanage director discussing about some things to know about the boy. When Jiraya signed the papers he and the boy walked out the door.

"So what is your name" as they began to drive down the street asked Jiraya.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm going to become a great something that everyone will know, but I still don't know what that will be."

"Well I'm sure it will be great."

They stopped after talking to get some ramen and after that Jiraya said something about picking up some other kid in the Sound village orphanage. Naruto agreed to the plan.

When they got there Jiraya was being pushed at every kid he walked past. Naruto was pushed aside from Jiraya only found to land right in front of a kid with dark clothes and a sad depressed look. Tears were building up in Naruto's eyes looking back down at the scrapped knee.

Trying to wipe away the tears and stand up he looked at the kid who now had a scowl on his face. Naruto took a better look at the boy and though he had a scowl on his face Naruto could see the sadness in the boy's eyes. "Is something wrong? You look sad. Do you want to come home with me and ero-sanin?"

The boy just looked at Naruto now with a questionable look on his face. Then he asked with a small deep voice "why would you want me? I am a nobody with, no future in life. I don't even deserve to have an existence."

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone at this orphanage and even my brother."

"Who's he? Where is he? What type of brother says that about his bro-bro? I'll show him."

"He's in jail on death row because he killed my family. Everyone, but me."

"Really? My family has always been dead because of a evil Fox Demon named Kyuubi who was sealed away inside of me only to make me an outcast that no one loves or cares about." Naruto said this with a smile and looking out like he was remembering it like it was good.

"How? How can you just sit there and look happy like that, when you know that the killer of your family is there inside of you? It just doesn't make any sense."

Naruto looked over at the boy's eyes and simply answered with this "I don't dwell on the past that has nothing but pain, but I look to the future for hope that still remands. That was a quote from one of Daddy's poems. He was really good and I believe there was a reason that he sealed me with the Kyuubi."

"You mean your dad put that thing inside of you?"

"Yep to save lots of lives but in doing so he's dead."

"Naruto I'm sorry, but I don't think that this place has any kids to adopt." Jiraya said this while trying to breath after fighting off all the kids and the director of the orphanage.

"No we can't leave without this guy. Piss, what's your name?"

The dark boy looked up in surprise at the boy named Naruto. Naruto gave him a smile urging him to tell him his name.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Giving Naruto a small smile.

"Yeah we can't leave without Sasuke!"

"Him that good for nothing? Why would you want to choose him?" asked the director.

And Jiraya answered "because Naruto wants him."

Naruto gave him a really big smile and exclaimed, "Do you really mean it!" Jiraya nodded his head yes and Naruto jumped up and down in the air in excitement. "Did you hear that Sasuke. Jiraya's going to adopt you! We're going to be bro-bros!"

Jiraya smiled and laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Ok, ok Naruto. We get the point now let's go get Sasuke's papers and his things and put them in the car."

"Hai." Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled Sasuke down the hall. "Which is your room?" Sasuke pointed at the end of the hall to the left. Naruto pulled Sasuke's arm and opened the door to a barren room. Sasuke walked over and lifter his pillow and there was a scribbled drawing of a family.

"I made a picture of my family. It's not very good, but it's all I have in my possession."

"Really? Can I see it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, sure." He handed Naruto the drawing and Naruto smiled.

"We should get this framed!"

"What why? It's just a worthless scribbled drawing."

"Fine then I should just throw it into the fire…"

"No!!! Don't!!" He ran and snatched the picture from Naruto hands and huddled over it.

"SEE!!!! We should frame it when we get to Jiraya's house." Naruto said with a small understanding smile.

"Ok, thanks Naruto. Without you I would still have to stay here and probably think of me as a nothing. So thanks."

"No Problem. We should get going." They ran out of Sasuke's old room, down the hall where they met up with Jiraya.

"Is that all you have?" Looking at the crumpled paper in Sasuke's hands.

"Yes sir."

"Oh please call me dad or something other then sir. It's so old."

The boys giggled at the older man, but soon enough the director was running after them saying something about adopting more kids and well Jiraya was out of there in a flash. We drove until we got to this small town a few miles in the Leaf Country.

Jiraya had lots of land with many trees. He even arranged the boys to have a tutor until high school, which is weird if you ask me but Sasuke didn't seem to mind and if Sasuke didn't mind Naruto would accept the fact of having a tutor.

Jiraya seemed to notice that after Naruto and Sasuke met they were inseparateable. They even wanted to share the same room. He didn't seem to mind thinking that when they grow up they would want 2 different rooms, but that never did happen. Sometimes Jiraya even found them sleeping in each other's beds.

After a few years went by Naruto and Sasuke soon became rivals at everything, but still stayed friends. Without Naruto around Sasuke seemed cold and depressed and plain old unemotional, but whenever Naruto was about Sasuke seemed to have at least a slight smirk on his face. When Sasuke wasn't around Naruto he became a pretty shy guy and only seemed to be interested into finding out where Sasuke had gone.

Iruka sensei got used to the 2 boys always being together too and he soon found out that both did greatly in every section in school. Soon enough they were doing 9th and 10th grade math instead of 6th grade math. They also seemed to be equally good at sports and they were always trying to beat each other. Nothing seemed to be a challenge for each of the boys.

Jiraya wasn't just a famous perverted book author, but he also was well known in the playboy and porn business. One day Jiraya had to go in and he was afraid to leave the boys alone after that one incident with them fighting over the paint color of their room.

Jiraya came home to find the boys laughing in the middle of an orange and blue covered mess. He tried to tell them that it would be better if one of them just moved into another room, but they told him that they would never move out from sharing a room together.

So he ended up taking Naruto and Sasuke to a large skyscraper building that he works at. The reason for this isn't because he's their number 1 member, but also because the people of playboy like making Jiraya's books into movies, and they enjoy his ideas for the places and pictures of the movies and photographs. Not to mention they are his books and they need his ok to produce them.

So the boys park the car and the stroll into this building where Jiraya is being greeted from every direction. He walks up to this section where a photo shoot is taking place and girls and guys are in line to have their photos taken in weird sex clothes. All of a sudden a woman that looks slightly drunk screams "CUT! Can't you people give at least a little umff in it? Honestly, you call yourselves porn stars!!!!!!"

"Hey Tsunade what's up woman? Anything unusual?" Jiraya asked the screaming drunk blonde woman sitting on what looks like a director's chare. In fact that's what it was.

"She's the director?" asked Sasuke. "But she's drunk!"

"Hey kid do you have a problem with me cause if so let's take this outside."

"Sorry but daddy said not to hit girls, but then again you're a drunk so I'm sure that's an exception."

"OOOO, a snooty, spoiled boy Ehhh! Who's your Daddy? Why are you here?"

"Well Tsunade these are mine. There the kids that I told you about."

"These children are yours Jiraya? Man I feel sorry for you."

"Hey at least we don't get drunk" giving the famous Uchiha glare, which the woman gladly took as a challenge and glared back.

"Oh this will never end! Hey where's Naruto?"

Back to Naruto who frankly was lost in the commotion of the new photo shoot was being pushed towards the camera. All of the sudden this snooty sounding man yells "Next" and Naruto was pushed up to the middle of the picture.

"What is this" the snooty man said while taking off his sunglasses he stood and walked around Naruto and said "We can't have any of this on in the magazine take it off!" All of the sudden all these people rushed in and stripped Naruto.

"Hey what are you.. Don't take that I need.. Hey that's my favorite what no.. Wait a second."

"Alright better, better!" Now some how all Naruto had on were his orange and black boxers from his jeans, orange shirt and his jacket. "Now we need a girl" and then a line of girls in many verities of under where came from no where. The snooty man chose one and sent her over to Naruto. "Now get close and give Daddy some action."

The woman started getting on with Naruto, but then Naruto started running away. The woman started running after Naruto and soon lots of people started running after Naruto and the snooty guy was yelling at Naruto to stop goofing around but Naruto kept running and soon enough being the klutz he is, he falls. All of a sudden he puts his hands above his face getting ready to be stampeded. After a second he moved his hands to find him in the arms of Sasuke (bridal style)!

Sasuke landed in the clear part of the room where the camera just happened to be aimed and then there was a flash with Sasuke in his dark blue buttoned shirt with a few unbuttoned at the top, holding the half naked Naruto in his arms. There happened to be a breeze from a fan hitting the 2 just in time.

It was a perfect 1st picture of the soon to be new famous stars. Tsunade and Jiraya ran into the room right when Sasuke put down Naruto. "What's going on here?..." That's when she saw Naruto with Sasuke and she new instantly that they would be a great asset to the company.

"Naruto are you ok?"

"Jiraya do you know this boy?"

"Why yes Ebisu, these are my adopted sons that should have been by my side at all times. I am very sorry for them to have bothered your shoot."

"Bothered! Bothered! They destroyed it!"

"Sir, sir" said the camera man while the man now known as Ebisu was ranting on and on and when the camera man was tired of being ignored he yelled "SIR WILL YOU COME LOOK AT THIS FINAL COPY!!!!"

Ebisu turned around and look at the man who yelled and walked over still complaining about the ruined shoot and how that was the last picture they could take. He walked over and grabbed the copy from the man and his expression went from mad to surprised and then to complete happiness.

"IT'S PERFECT!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "The most beautiful one from this whole shoot. And it's all thanks too you" while he pointed at Naruto and Sasuke. He then showed them the perfect picture of the two and said, "Do you want to be porn models because I see a very big future in for you. Like shows, billboards, movies, with girls." He asked while going all around them.

"Hey, hey, hey! There is no way that these two are going to become my work. I am there father and plus their only 14! Naruto just turned 14 a month ago too!"

"Oh come now Jiraya you wanted to join in when you were there age. I purpose that they should!"

"No! No! NOOO!!!"

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think Naruto and I get a place to say! Naruto hasn't even talked yet. Now it's alright with me as long as Naruto is alright to it."

"Well boy come on do it." said Ebisu.

"No, Naruto don't even think about it!" commanded Jiraya.

"Don't listen to that old geezer listen to me and you will have all the girls you want" trying to bargain with Naruto, said Tsunade.

"Stop… Stop!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke can I talk to you for a moment." Pulling Sasuke out of the room.

"Ha, Ha, HAA! Naruto of course will listen to his Dad."

"Yeah right, who would listen to you?"

All of the sudden Naruto came walking out with Sasuke ready to tell them. "Naruto said that he will agree"

"HAAAA!!!" yelled Tsunade.

Then Sasuke cleared his throat which brought back attention. "Unless you can't comply with our wishes."

"Like what?"

"No showing private parts or doing stuff with anyone."

"WHAT!!!!!! But its porn, that's what your suppose to do!"

Then Naruto said "well not anything but pretty close and also I don't want to do anything with out Sasuke."

"But he's a boy!"

Unexpectedly Naruto did his jutsu to turn him into a girl. "Well I'm a girl or" he turned back into a boy "a boy."

"Either way Naruto and I have to be together!"

Jiraya smirked. "Well then I'm alright with it."

"You did this!" yelled Tsunade.

"No, there always like that. I can't even get them to not share a room."

"Really?" she looked back at the 2 boys who were now laughing because of a stupid knock-knock joke Naruto told. "Alright fine. We have a deal."

They looked up at Tsunade. "Oh and 1 more thing. No interfering with school! We have college you know."  
Tsunade looked at the boys in complete shock. Intelligent and good looking. This was going to be good.

Author Note

Hey 1st story ever written. Review with something nice Please Oh and PLEASE no hate mail! Smowen out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boys after they signed there contracts and Jiraya checked for anything that could possibly go wrong, the boys started there playboy business. They did the business wondrously leaving many people speechless. Naruto and Sasuke where usually on the cover of the magazines too.

There tutoring went on schedule with no problem and the boys soon had so many fans they even got fan-hate mail with hearts on it. Guys and girls were crazy for these kids and Naruto was mostly a girl so everyone thought he was and there was gossip going about stating Naruto or Kyuubi for his nickname and The dark prince being Sasuke's nickname were going steady at the age of 15 and when there 16 people said that they were going to be married. Things were crazy. (But back to 14-15 ages.)

There freshman year was spent at home at first because Jiraya was worried that the publicity would get in the way of learning, but that wasn't anything compared on what actually happened!

Everything was going great, but then they learned that most publicity from the magazines and movies were from high schoolers. The place they were going to go in centered on Playboy and without it the education could possibly collapse. Or worse the students will riot and most likely kill anyone who stood in the way of the business. Being there age Naruto and Sasuke thought that it would be a turn down thinking how most high schoolers were into older more mature people like in college. Boy were they wrong!

After shooting who knows how many photos and even got into a music video part to 'Scotty Doesn't Know' by Lustra from the movie EuroTrip and 'Animals' by Nickelback it was time to go to school. Because of all the publicity and Jiraya was worried about bad things happening to his boys he sent them to Konoha Private School. It had quite a lot of security, but Naruto and Sasuke could where just about anything except the basic school rules like no boobs, butts and well just other parts of the body that is inappropriate.

Their 1st day was coming up and everyone was getting ready. Tsunade was making sure their were plenty of security. Jiraya was checking off lists of thing the boys should need. Fans were making signs and staying at school to get good spots to see the famous boys. But Sasuke and Naruto were a different story. Picture them in there room in P.J.s playing goldfish together.

They had less then a day to get ready for the big move to sophomores and there they were, sitting on the bedroom floor, at 9:10 at night with poker faces on. "Do you have a" Da, da, da! As Sasuke looks around left and then right, "do you have a queen?"

Naruto smiled big and wide "Gold… FISH!!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Do you have a seven?"

"Aww! How can you do that! You suck at poker, but when it comes to goldfish you get every single match!"

"Don't hate the player Sasuke, Hate the game! Plus I needed to finish the game. We have school in the morning and I want to be on time!"

"Yeah, yeah Mr.-I-want-to-have-perfect-attendance!"

"You're just jealous Sasuke cause you can't beat me at goldfish." Then Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"You stick that tongue out and I'll take it and won't ever give it back again."

Being a man of class and collectiveness this was his answer. "Nanny, nanny, boo, boo. Sasuke's upset cause I beat him playing goldfish!" Then Naruto put his thumbs in his ears and spread his finger out like mouse antlers and stuck out his tongue humming that toon like a child would. Then out of nowhere Sasuke's hand slipped around Naruto's tongue and putting him in a hold that frankly was quite awkward and too weird to explain. See Sasuke some how slipped around Naruto tongue still in his hands moving his arms tight around holding his hands up and Naruto sounding like he had no teeth.

"Sasuke let go of me" in weird mumbled words. (Trust me its not easy and it hurts)

Jiraya hearing some commotion walked over and knocked at the boy's door. "Hey you two alright?"

"We're fine Jiraya Naruto just fell. No problems here."

"Oh, ok well you should go to bed. Night boys!"

"Night Jiraya!" Sasuke yelled as he turned his attention back to torturing Naruto more. After squeezing Naruto tighter and tighter until it felt like not only his limbs but his tongue could fall off Naruto gave in to Sasuke's simple demands. 1st would be no more sticking his tongue out unless it's for work. 2nd was that Naruto had to let him take a shower that next morning 1st. Finally, was that Naruto had to eat a normal breakfast instead of his ramen. Why cruel world!

Naruto and Sasuke hopped into their beds and both of them said good-night. That had been 9:21. At 9:32 Sasuke could feel something moving around under his covers. He moved slowly thinking of all the things that it could be. Snakes, spiders, or the worst thing you could ever find, and I mean it is most eviler then Freddy, Jason and the Grudge put together. Fan Girls!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Slowly Sasuke moved around facing the lump on his bed under his covers. He shut his eyes and threw the covers up only to find a curled up Naruto sucking his thumb looking like a complete adorable baby, only cuter. Sasuke smirked a half smile at his kid like friend and curled himself around the boy putting his arms around him and gently dosing off with his friend in his arms.

The next morning Sasuke woke up bright and early looking down at his friend. He smiled at him and slowly moved out of bed so he wouldn't awake from his sleep. He slipped out with his towel and walked over to the bathroom. After a 10minute shower and 10minutes of extra sleep, Sasuke came out with a towel on and Naruto sat up with wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed Sasuke!"

"No problem Naruto and you know your aloud to sleep in it anytime."

"Yeah, thanks I just that well you know..."

"What?"

"Well we'll be sophomores this year Sasuke and that means that we will be growing up and well I just thought you might not want me sleeping in your bed anymore."

"Oh come on Naruto just because we will be going to a private school doesn't mean we can't share a bed. Grown ups do it all the time.

"Not men, only if there gay."

"Naruto we are not gay and we are more comfortable sleeping with someone next to us at night. Plus we kiss each other everyday. How much awkward can it get."

"That is true. I guess."

"Well Mr. Guess you should go take a shower." Said Sasuke while throwing a pillow at Naruto's face. He caught it and mumbled something about not needing a pillow to take a shower and something about getting dressed. Sasuke smirked as he walked away. The weird part is, is that he found himself staring at Naruto's butt. He quickly turned away with a small flush thinning out across his cheeks. All he could think was 'why was he just checking out Naruto. Wait a minute, he wasn't checking him out! No way. That would be disturbing. Right?'

But he just shook the thought right out of his head and started towards his clothes. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Jiraya cooking eggs and bacon. (I love Bacon!!) After eating his eggs he heard a "SASUKE!!!!!" Jiraya looked at him in a what-did-you-do-way. Sasuke only looked back in a unknowingly way.

He stood up and ran up stairs to see what the problem was. He opened the door to see a shivering wet Naruto looking quite pissed off with holding his P.J.s in his hands covering his loins. He looked at Naruto surprisingly who glared at Sasuke and asked "Where are the FREAKIN TOWELS!!!!!!"

"OH, right one second." With running out of the room, down the hall to the closest full of towels. He grabbed one and ran back to the room. Naruto looked numb and cold. "Sorry." He said soberly as he unfolded the towel and walked around Naruto wrapping his arms and the towel around him. Then he used his body heat to warm Naruto up and when this was happening Naruto started to blush a slight shade of pink.

At that time, Sasuke leaned in and whispered while breathing warm breath into his ear he said "Sorry, do you feel better?"

Naruto could only nod still speechless at his friend's action, but he did feel quite better and warmer then he had. Soon afterwards Sasuke walked back around to face Naruto and he said, "Hurry up and get changed then come downstairs. I do believe you have some warm eggs and bacon waiting for you." He gently kissed his forehead and turned away and paced out the door.

Naruto was still stunned, but he unfroze and went on his way with drying off and getting changed. He then strolled down stairs in baggy black khakis with lots of pockets and a bright orange shirt with a black zippered up jacket with a hood on the back. Sasuke was wearing dark baggy blue jeans with a tight black shirt and a blue zippered up overcoat. Both had black skater shoes that they loved to wear everywhere.

Jiraya could only smile and look back at all the good times the 3 had shared. But soon that wouldn't matter as the boys would go to school soon. "Alright boys time to go. You got everything?"

"Yeah I believe so" they both said in union. They stood up after eating and reading comics from the day's newspaper. Then a limo showed up at their front door. They strided over to it and Sasuke asks "I thought we didn't want to be notice? With this we'll never blend in."

"Don't ask me Tsunade wanted it." They went in and it drove to the school.

When they got to the school hundreds of students were screaming and waving there hands in the air and jumping up and down trying to get a glimpse of the stars. The limo stopped at the front of the school. Security was all around the place and trying to hold back the crazed fans with no avail.

The limo driver walked around the car and opened the door. 1st came Jiraya and then Sasuke and then Naruto. Every ones attention went straight on Sasuke and soon the crowds strength was to great and the security guards couldn't hold them back. Jiraya had somehow stayed with Sasuke, but once again the crowd pushed Naruto out of the way like at the orphanage or the first time at going to the playboy skyscraper.

Soon enough the crowd was gone with Sasuke and Ero-sanin. Naruto was alone, so he stood up and wiped off his pants and walked in the school. He had to find Sasuke and his first period room for math class. Luckily he had a map of the school. He just hoped that Sasuke would be alright. So Naruto went looking for room 120 of Mr. Kakashi classroom for math.

Back with Sasuke after he was split from Naruto he began to freak out where about he could be. Where did the Dobe go and what happened to him. After finally getting away from the creepy fan people Sasuke and Jiraya went searching for Naruto. They started with all the doors around them. After 10 minutes Sasuke said that they should check their first period class. So they headed there.

Back to Naruto he had gotten to his class fairly easy and he opened the door. Only the teacher who was reading (this is Kakashi. He's reading perverted stuff.) And a girl with gray eyes who was humbling with her fingers. She looked up and squeaked. The teacher looked up and saw the boy peeking in to the class.

"Ahhh. You must be Naruto. I've heard lots about you from Iruka sensei. So where's Sasuke?"

"He's somewhere getting trampled by fans. How do you know Iruka?"

"Why he's the vice principle and my boyfriend."

"You're his boyfriend? I would of thought you to be more like a P.E. teacher?"

"Oh I am. I just also teach math."

"Umm? Kyuubi?"

"Wow! Someone who has actually heard of me." She smiled and Naruto smiled back.

"I was wondering? Can I have your autograph?"

"Oh. Ok. Sure." She held up a magazine with Naruto's picture as a boy with Sasuke of the first picture they had shot. "Wow, you have this picture? It's my..."

"First picture. I know. I have all of them. Of you as a girl and a guy.""

"Really? You noticed? Wow what an honor?!"

Then she blushed and said "I'm your biggest fan."

Naruto smiled and said "No doubt you are. What's your name?"

"Hyuuga, Hinata"

"Well Hinata" as he wrote down something. "Thanks for being a fan!" and he handed the magazine back with giving a wink.

After that the door went smashing open with furious fans screaming and yelling about how they just missed The Dark Prince! After they all sat down at the desks, the door opened again.

"Naruto!!!" There was the Dark Prince right at the door panting hard at the door way. He ambled in the class and then collapsed, but Naruto quickly caught him before he hit the ground.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you ok? Speak!" while shaking him to wake up.

"Oh my Gosh!!!!!!!! There he is."

Most people started to stand up but then Naruto yelled "You stay in your seats and if you dare touch him I will kill you!"

"Who are you?" asked one of the girls.

Hinata answered quietly "Naruto, also known as Kyuubi."

"No" one of the boys said "because Kyuubi's a girl."

"Dude have you ever heard of transforming? I do it because most people don't like gay porn unless your gay yourself!" Naruto yelled. Then Jiraya ran in the room and saw Sasuke in Naruto's arms and Naruto looking truly pissed off.

"Naruto is Sasuke ok?"

Naruto turned towards Jiraya and roared "Go get some water and HURRY!"

"Right water. Br right back!" running out the door again. After 5 minutes Jiraya came back with the water and the class was silent. Jiraya held Sasuke up and Naruto slowly poured the water into his mouth, but the water just came out. So Naruto took a drink of water and pushed his lips against Sasuke's lips while grabbing his back to hold him up.

The students then noticed Sasuke's arms moving around Naruto and then Naruto started wiggling trying to get free from the Prince's grasp. Everyone had shocked faces on now and one girl screamed "Sasuke's kissing him back!"

When Naruto finally broke free, he stood up and looked about ready to kill Sasuke. Sasuke had a huge smile on now trying not to laugh at Naruto's face which now was beat red. "Sasuke I thought we went over this. NO kissing IN SCHOOL!!!"

"You're the one who pushed yourself on me." Giving Naruto a sly smile.

"That was to save your freaking life, but obviously it was the wrong choice turning around and giving a pouty look on his face.

Sasuke stood up and put his arms around Naruto's waist and whispered in his ears "I'm sorry Naruto, but I couldn't help my self. You were just so innocent."

"Yeah, yeah Sasuke" crossing his arms still being pouty. "

"Thanks for saving my life Naruto." And Sasuke kissed Naruto's head while breathing in a deep intoxicating sent of Naruto's hair in doing so.

Everyone in the room 'ah' and 'ooo' in the background and some wanted to run and take both boys in there arms and hug them till death. Iruka and the principle of the school walked in when Sasuke was trying to get Naruto to look at him.

"Hey what's wrong with you 2?" asked Iruka.

"Naruto won't look at Sasuke becausehefakedcollapsedandNarutowasreally worriedthathewasdieingandthenSasukekissedNaruto." Then after talking so fast Jiraya took a big breath and continued, "Now Sasuke's trying to say sorry to Naruto. Oh and it's a pleasure seeing you again Sarutobi."

"AH yes Jiraya long time no see my faithful student. So what are you doing here?"

"What Iruka never told you?"

"What? Don't tell me you're a teacher. Because as the 3rd Hokage…"

"Oh no, no I'm a dad of these boys."

Right then Tsunade walked in and squeaked "oh boys you look so adorable as high schoolers!"

"Oh I see now. I always thought of you to being close friends, but never that close Tsunade and Jiraya. You should have invited me to the wedding." All of the sudden horror struck both grown-ups faces and Naruto and Sasuke guffawed in laughter. They even collapsed on the ground and held their torsos because of what the man had just stated.

"No, no, no, No!" yelled Tsunade.

"You have the wrong idea Sarutobi. We are just friends. Sasuke and Naruto work in the playboy business. I adopted them because well I could and I wanted too."

"Wait, wait, wait" yelled a pink headed girl. "Being the Dark Prince's fan club manager why didn't I know that you were adopted and why didn't I know about the guy you are with?"

"Who? Naruto?" as Sasuke started to stand up and he helped Naruto up too.

"Yes Naruto or Kyuubi or what ever his name is."

"His name is Naruto" starting to get really pissed that this girl was talking about his Naruto like that. Like? Like? Like he was nothing which was really making him mad.

"Yes, Naruto. If you guys are like brothers doesn't that make you feel some-what awkward?"

"Nope feels normal to me and biologically we aren't brothers, so it's ok right Naruto?" there's a pause with no answer. "Naruto?" Turning around you can see Naruto having head phones on, banging his head to a song no one can hear. "Naruto!" Lip singing the lyrics to him self. Sasuke walked over and ripped one ear phone from his right ear and put it up to his ear. "Oh Crazy Bitch."

"Is there something you need?"

"Oh come on Naruto, you're not still angry are you?"

"No just upset about you pretending to die. You scared the shit out of me Sasuke!"

"And I'm sorry Naruto" putting his forehead against his and putting his arms around Naruto waist sliding his a little into Naruto. Naruto tried to stay strong with a sad face and tried to turn his face away, but he couldn't and a small smile crossed his face. Sasuke smiled at his friend and asked "Better?"

""Yes" Naruto said and then murmured "stupid bastard."

"What was that Dobe?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm sure?" Luckily Naruto's back was facing away from everyone because right then Sasuke moved his hands down to his butt and pushed there waists hard against each other. Naruto gasped and whispered "Sasuke!" harshly at the boy who stood there smirking at the other boy's disclosure. "Need I remind you that were in school and are you sure you're not gay?"

"I told you once and I'll tell you again Naruto" and he leaned in. Naruto could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Sasuke slid his cool cheek over Naruto's hot burning one until he reached his ear. "I'm straight, but you're just that exception."

Everyone in the room had no idea what the Hell was going on between the two boys and then Jiraya cleared his throat. "So anyway. You're the principle now a Hokage?"

"What yeah" looking back at Jiraya from the boys. "And you and Tsunade are still friends, but you have kids and there porn stars."

"Yeah that's pretty much it. Oh Kakashi I can see you are interested in my book. Eh?" Kakashi looked at the author of the naughty book in his hands and saw the name Jiraya Sanin. He looked back up at the old man with whitish-gray hair who looked around 50.

"You made this?"

"Why yes I did." Putting his hands up proudly at his waist.

"Well then I have one question for you." Jiraya looked at the perverted teacher closely, glaring at each other.

"YYEESS?"

"Can I have you autograph?"

"Sure, why not."

"Really? GREAT!!!"

Back to the rest of the class and Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke where standing side by side as the old Hokage walked up to them. "Well it's a pleasure boys and I hope you enjoy it here at Konoha Private School."

Author's Note:

Hello fellow readers. Its weird I know. But Its coming from some one weirder so, anyway, I don't even know why I'm writing this because I don't know what to write, but anyway. Please review nicely. I don't like to be yelled at. It makes me sad because I'm already a weird loser anyway. Why am I writing this? Who knows? Probably just to type something weird. Keep reading fan-fics and Bye-Bye. SMOWEN1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well it's a pleasure boys and I hope you enjoy it here at Konoha Private School." stated the3rd Hokage. "We also have a wide variety of recourse materials to use so don't feel held back or like you have to stay in that weird playboy business ok?"

"We totally get what your saying and don't worry." said Sasuke.

"We plan to go to college as soon as we get out of high school." said Naruto this time.

"We just need the cash for personal reasons." Going back to Sasuke.

"Yeah like ramen or a car or ramen or to college and did I mention ramen?" stated Naruto.

"Sorry my friend is addicted to the stuff and ever since Jiraya and I have known him he's always been about the stuff. It amazes me that he can eat it for every meal and still have such a body, but then he does work out more then me so hey why should I complain as long as he's healthy it's alright with me."

"Funny Sasuke. Then, why didn't you let me have it this morning?"

"Because Naruto if you would have had it this morning you wouldn't have enough time to brush your teeth so your mouth would have smelt really bad and most likely had noodles in your teeth and what a 1st impression would have that been."

"That is true Sasuke thanks." While both turned back to the bewildered 3rd Hokage. "Hey Old Man are you ok?"

"I am not an old man. My name is Principle Hokage-sama. And that is what you shall call me."

"Ok old-sama."

"Didn't I just say…?"

Then Jiraya broke in "Sarutobi. Please excuse Naruto but for some weird reason he can't call anyone my there own name unless there his age."

"It's true Sarutobi. Why even I have to be put up with Granny or Baa-Chan." Said Tsunade soothingly.

"Well I think it's completely rude and have him sent home and Sasuke stay here forever." Stated the pink headed girl from before.

Sasuke turned to the girl and asked "Excuse me what's your name?"

"Why Sasuke dearest" thinking that he might want to ask her out or something, "It's Sakura. Why?"

"Because I just want to tell you that I don't care and if you say anything that insults Naruto again I will make it so that this girl" pointing to Hinata, "is the president of my club and you will be my least fan member." Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke you can't do that!" said Naruto distressed!

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and said, "Well Naruto she deserves it for insulting you. She's just an annoying girl." Sakura's eyes filled with tears as Sasuke said this.

"No Hinata is my fan-club president! That wouldn't be fair and plus, why would I care if she was making front of me. Lots of people do it including you. It doesn't bother me."

"Naruto I do no…"

"You call me Dobe everyday and you make fun of my poker playing when you're just jealous of my awesome Go fishing skills!"

"Yeah, but that's just teasing."

"Teasing and making fun of is the same thing. Even ask anyone in this class."

Sasuke looked around the room and many kids nodded in agreement. "Alright, alright. Fine. You can stay my president and Naruto" while rubbing his hand in Naruto's hair "your still a Dobe!"

"Well as much as I enjoy such a touching moment this still is math so can we begin?" Many kids began to groan and moan and whine about it, but Naruto and Sasuke looked excited as they sat down in there seats next to each other in the second row. The other grown-ups stood back the watched what would happen. "Well today let's start off with a pop quiz."

Sakura raised her hand and started with "Seeing how Naruto and Sasuke are new, shouldn't you go easy on them because of it?"

"Well Sakura…"

"NO!" they both screamed. Iruka had a smirk on his face when this happened and he began to giggle.

"It's no problem!" answered a freaked Naruto.

"We can do it fine, give us all you've got!!!" said Sasuke.

"Well ok, but we went into a little calculus so if it's to hard don't do it and I won't dock points."

After handing out the tests Kakashi went to join the other grown-ups. "What teaching skills did you use on them Iruka?" asked the Hokage.

"Now that you mention it I did hear screams during there sessions, but I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me." Said Jiraya.

"Well" he said looking up at the boys who were whipping through there test sheets. "Let's just say I showed them the right way to answering life problems and how not to cheat."

**FLASHBACK:**

"Naruto quit looking at Sasuke's paper and don't cheat. You cheat on tests you cheat life." Stated Iruka and after 7 and a half minutes yelled, "Sasuke don't cheat either!" 9minutes later both boys were copping each others answers at the same time. "Both of you do you want to see what happens to cheaters?" Taking out a small photo book and opening it he showed them the most disturbing pictures anyone could have seen. The first ones were just gore, but as he flipped through pictures they went from gore to gore and gore and then to gore and sex and then gore sex gore and there was even one of a dead decapitated girl body having butt sex with some creepy guy with her head in his hands kissing this guy. With blood everywhere it scarred them for life!

**End of FLASHBACK**

Iruka began to chuckle evilly and then he looked up. "Uh Kakashi I think their done."

"That's impossible; no body has been done with this test under 30 minutes." Turning around he saw the boys looking like there about to collapse with bored ness. He walked up to them. "So it was too hard eh?"

"No it was a little challenging, but it was pretty easy." He picked up Sasuke's test first and skimmed through. Then he picked up Naruto's test and saw the pretty close answers except there were some different points so they didn't copy, but what amazed him was that every question was answered as a college response answer.

Kakashi looked back at Iruka in amazement. "You taught them college math? But most this stuff nobody can understand except you, me, Hokage-sama and those 2." Looking over at Jiraya and Tsunade. "I think? Anyway..."

"Look Kakashi. I kept pushing them trying to make them go to their full potential and I didn't even reach it with them, so you're either going to privately tutor these guys or their just going to wait until college. Either way, just try not to hold them back to much!"

"Hey" Naruto said "We could always dumb our selves down like by watching TV or something."

"Naruto, we are not going to dumb down and I don't even think that works."

"Well, we'll let you handle this Kakashi. Bye!" said all the grown-ups in the room. Then they were out the door in a flash as Kakashi growled.

"I honestly don't see the problem with us being smart," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, Sasuke can do anything and if he wants to be smart and cool let him be!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh and don't forget totally hot!" shrieked other girl.

Kakashi sighed and told the students to sit down and finish the test, while Sasuke and Naruto could simply read a book. Soon enough the bell rung an hour or so later and everyone turned in there papers.

Sasuke and Naruto walked out and Sasuke said with a yawn "Man how boring was that. I almost fell asleep."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah at least now we know that first period we can always take a nap!" Sasuke started to laugh and then Naruto disappeared again. Sasuke looked around and said aloud, "Naruto? Naruto where'd you go? Naruto!"

In Naruto's eyes this is what happened. He and Sasuke were laughing at the sleep comment and then Sakura whisked him away. "Sakura what are you…?" But he never got to finish as she hushed him.

"Listen Naruto I'm grateful and everything what you did in class for me, you know saving my butt from being Sasuke's last fan member and all, but why did you do it. I mean I was being totally rude and I guess I was a little jealous, but why?"

Naruto looked at the crazed girl and started laughing. "Oh come on Sakura, you weren't that rude and hey I would be jealous if someone else had my Sasuke. It's just the way it is. Plus I have heard much worse insults when I was a kid. It's no problem!"

"But I still don't get why? Don't you want to get me back?" she asked him as he was about to turn and leave, she even grabbed his arm and he turned and looked into to her soft green eyes full of wonder.

When Sakura looked in Naruto's eyes she could see the pain though he had a big smile on. She could see into those deep blue eyes the sadness brewing in them and after he said this she noticed nostalgic look that was in his eyes. The thing that made her semi confused was this, "I don't dwell on the past that has nothing but pain, but I look to the future for hope that still remands." It was the same exact answer he had given Sasuke the first time he met him.

Sakura still didn't really get what he meant by that but she did know that Naruto, even though he looked happy, he really wasn't. She looked around the corner where Sasuke was screaming for Naruto while being toppled by girls. She giggled as Naruto dived in the pile dramatically and dragged Sasuke out of the large distraught pile of fans.

"Sasuke you alright?" Naruto said in a worried voice.

Sasuke leaned forward and grabbed Naruto's shirt and yelled "NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE AGAIN!!!!" Breathing hardly.

That was when Sakura burst out laughing as she walked over to the boys and she said "Sasuke don't be angry at Naruto. Because I'm the one who stole him away from you." While trying not to laugh!

Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Why? I mean what purpose would have with her?" asking Naruto.

"Well Sasuke I found out that I am truly in love with her and she stole me away to plan our eloping!" Naruto meant sarcastically but said seriously just to freak him out.

"Get real Naruto. Sakura and you would never do that." Beginning to laugh half heartedly.

Sakura then thought of a perfect plan, "It's true!"

"What?" Both boys sputtered.

Sakura then winked mischievously at Naruto who got the picture swiftly.

"Ah yes. We found love at 1st sight." He said while walking over to Sakura and grabbing her waist with his right arm. "Isn't it wonderful and aren't you happy for us!"

Sasuke could only gawk in surprise meant of the seemingly happy couple. This couldn't be true! Naruto and Sakura together! They just met and Sasuke new for a fact that Naruto like him way better then… Then… Then that fan-girl playboy lover!!!

"Well Sakura I hear that we have all our classes together care to join me on a walk down the hall?" Said Naruto while holding out his arm in a gesture.

"Oh why Naruto I would be delighted too" taking Naruto's arm without hesitation. But what Naruto didn't realize was making Sasuke upset wasn't the only thing she was trying to do.

The next class they had was P.E. Half the freshmen had gone into this general P. E. class, but only ¼ of them got into it including Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke from 1st period.

"Naruto wait up! You can't be serious! I mean, I mean, I mean…"

Naruto turned around harshly with a very serious look upon his face. "Listen Sasuke! If you can't support my love decisions then leave me and Sakura alone!"

"Naruto its not that I don't support you two. I just want to know why?"

"Do I have to have a reason for love?" While turning back to Sakura and gazing into her eyes deeply at the door of the gym.

That's when someone screams "No Sakura you can't really be turning against SASUKE!!!!!"

Author's Note:

My friend told me to leave it so don't be angry. Anyway, I'm already planning the plot in my head right as I type so it should thicken up soon. This is only the beginning and  
I can make it as long as I want, but don't worry! I will finish it. Most likely below 20 chapters. I really hope anyway. I don't think my fingers could go for that long or my mind. Heck that's already gone. Well SMOWEN1 out!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No Sakura you can't really be turning against SASUKE!!!!!" yelled a blonde headed girl in a high pitched voice. "If you do then I will never forgive you!"

"Who the hell is that?" asked Naruto to his new found lover.

"Oh that's Sasuke's vice president to his fan club, Ino Yakamana" while smiling back at him.

"You… You're the one who's turning Sakura against Sasuke?" the girl asked questionably at the tall blonde. "I mean Sasuke's so much cooler and is in the porn business!" bragged the newly found girl to be Ino.

"Ino, Ino, Ino. This is the legendary Kyuubi! Sasuke's partner in everything he does including playboy." Sakura revealed slyly.

"I thought that was a girl?" asked a boy with dark brown hair walking up. Sasuke had finally caught up with Naruto and the evil man stealer Sakura.

"That's only because I transform into that body. See…" as Naruto stepped away from Sakura and with a poof of smoke the tall blonde boy altered into a young beautiful girl in pig tails and she smiled and winked at the goggling eyes starring at the girl the other boys worship everyday of the week.

They looked like they were about to jump her and rip her clothes off until Sasuke stepped in and pushed the girl into the wall. He slammed his right fist into the hard stone wall on the side of Naruto's face. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't transform out of work!!!" he yelled, "And stop pretending to like Sakura when I know it's just a fluke!" Naruto could only watch his friend with shock ness in his eyes that turned into caring warm eyes filled with compassion.

"Then why are you getting so upset?" Naruto simply asked the raven haired prince.

"Well, well because you keep on lying Naruto and I hate the fact that you can joke around and pretend to be with someone like that. I hate it that you imagine that you can be with some one else when we promised that we would never be apart, or did you forget that promise when you were having fun with your new girlfriend?"

"No Sasuke. I was wondering why if you new it was just a fluke were you getting so upset?"

Then Sasuke said in a hushed voice, "Because I was afraid that it might be true, especially after you protecting her in class so thoroughly. I was afraid you might leave me alone to be with someone else."

"Sasuke you really are an idiot you know that! Of course I would never leave you. Need I remind you that you also are all I've got to live for."

"Just please don't do it anymore" he whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I promise I won't now let's" as he transformed back to his original form "get back to some P.E. activities." As he patted his friend on the back and they turned around to the teary-eyed crowd watching them.

The brown headed kid from before said with a sniffle "It's just like one of those soap operas. They always get to me."

"UUUMMMM Kiba are you alright?" asked a plump kid who could possible play defense in football by his size.

"What? Oh yeah just a little teary. You now how I get in moody moments."

"Kiba you're just too troublesome" said a laid back lazy looking kid.

"Yeah and you're the most lazy ass I have ever met Shikamaru!" yelled back an irritated Kiba now.

All of the sudden a guy that looked closely like Hinata walked up with a girl who had buns in her hair walked over to the two standing and gazing at the site of Kiba, Shika and Choji who had also introduced themselves.

"Ah well isn't it the famous Uchiha. And don't worry if you think you're that famous think again porno boy. I am obviously more respected and well known so don't think that you're the only person who can model with there shirt off!"

"UUMM, do I know you?" looking back at the freaky kid with his long hair hanging down.

"Hello this is the most famous model at this school Negi Hyuuga! He is hot, totally talented and extremely better then you!" said a girl with brown hair buns in her hair.

"Well that's cool dude!" yelled an overly excited Naruto. "Sasuke and I are porn stars and well it's cool that you're a model. I bet you're good at it too seeing your fan over there seems really protective of you!"

"Well Ten Ten has nothing better to do then to bother my life with nothing but annoyance."

"But it must be nice right?" said Sasuke.

"Nice about having someone bother me everyday???"

"No!" said Naruto. "It must be nice to have a friend always by your side and a sister to also look after you and you to be able to do the same to her!"

"Cha why would I give a rats-ass about my half sister and a fan that bothers me?"

The girls that he had spoken about shocked and looked hurt badly inside. How could have Negi said something so cruel!

Sasuke stepped in with a serious face on now and grabbed Negi's shirt collar and yelled "Don't you ever say something like that because Naruto never had any freakin family or friends until me and Jiraya and at least your sister never tried to kill you or your family! Now didn't she?"

Negi could only look in amazement at the fiery inside Sasuke's eyes and how deeply sad they looked. Naruto looked down and grabbed Sasuke's arm and said "hey don't worry about it Teme. Just calm down and lets get back to P.E. PLEASE!!!!"

Sasuke smiled and said "Alright, alright Dobe!"

Right then the bell rand and Kakashi walked in after it.

"Late again Kakashi I see."

"Oh come on Kankuro. It was a minute and I was talking with Iruka." The whole class went up with ooo's and ahs. "Alright, alright time for class. Boys and girls go change into a uniform and hustle out. And girls no funny business please cause you know your teachers' pregnant and won't be able to teach for a while."

"Shove it Kakashi, there's a substitute here." The person who just spoke walked out into the open and there was a blonde headed Tsunade at the door.

"Hell no!" roared Sasuke. "You're a porno director, not a gym teacher."

"Wrong Sasuke, I'm both." She said in an evil grin. "Now girls go get dressed and hurry out please."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and simply put it in words, "the girls will never survive the day."

"Ha, I bet they'll never survive 5 minutes." Naruto purposed.

"Yeah that's true." Sasuke said agreeably.

"Why is she hard or something?" asked a boy now known as Kiba.

"Hard! She's harder then rocks. She's like the most brutal woman I have ever met and sometimes, on most occasions violent!"

In 2 minutes the boys were done changing and out of the locker room. After about 5 minutes though the girls were finished and out of their locker rooms too. Kakashi had told the boys to do one more laps that the girls do so to stay at a pace and keep up with them and not to run wild. The funny thing is that Tsunade told her students to do as many laps as the boys so it would be an equal amount for both of them.

So, all of the students started in a pace of running together. About 15 minutes later they all had 9 laps going to their tenth and most were getting extremely exhausted. You could hear the boys starting to complain when the girls would stop and the girls asked each other when the boys were going to quit. About another 15 minutes most were about to collapse, but a few were still jogging fairly slowly and a few tried to stay with Naruto and Sasuke but they couldn't keep up to the boys who were barely putting on a sweat. They were on their 19th lap around the football field.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji asked "How the hell do they run so well" As they slowed to a stop in front of a couple lounging teachers sunbathing.

"Oh they run 20 miles each day anyway so this must be a synch for them," answered Tsunade. Then she checked the time and saw there was 15minutes of class left. She turned to Kakashi and inquired, "How many laps did you tell your class to do Kakashi?"

"I told them to do one more then the girls."

"WHAT! I told my students to do an equal amount as your students." Kakashi looked up and saw the exasperated students falling down one by one.

"He then stood and yelled "alright kids you can stop and get a drink and rest for a while."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and ran up to the teachers and Sasuke said while Naruto got a drink "Can the Dobe and I run some more."

"Sure, why the hell not," answered Kakashi.

"Cool" Naruto exclaimed as this time Sasuke got a drink.

Soon after, Sasuke and Naruto started jogging again. All the kids watched in amazement at the two runners. Then Sasuke said to Naruto, "Want to race?"

Being the competitive Naruto he said "How far?"

"35 laps before the teacher calls us into the locker room and if they call us in before that then it's a tie."

"You're on, ready" stated Naruto.

"Set" smiling back at the grinning Naruto.

"GO!!" they both screamed and started into a full force sprint (meaning at least 20-30miles/half a hour). The kids watched as the 2 flew by and most kids couldn't even see them touch the ground hardly. It was as if they were gliding in the air with their hair flowing in the wind like angels as the sun hit them perfectly.

10minutes later then teacher told them to come in. When the boys came still only on their 20th lap and were dripping with sweat. There wasn't a single spot on them that wasn't wet with the sticky, salty substance. Luckily for Sasuke and Naruto there was a whose to wash down with and after the 2 having a huge water fight both shook their hair out as water particles fluttered in the air and sparkled in the sun light. Tsunade threw them a towel which they had to share (both didn't complain, if you know what I mean. WINK!).

After being happily dried off and into their original clothes the bell sung through the halls as kids and teachers ran out of the classrooms and to other friends. Sasuke and Naruto walked and talked with new found acquaintances from the morning's classes blissfully to the huge cafeteria down the hall. They all walked up to a rather long table big enough for the group plus 6 more people.

After sitting Sakura asked "What do you have for lunch today Sasuke, because if you don't have anything we could always share."

That's when Naruto pulled out a small square lunch box and a rather large thermos. He pushed the box towards Sasuke and said "here you go Sasuke and it was kept nice and hot sitting beside my soup for the day!"

"Thanks Naruto for making me this morning." He turned to Sakura and said "Thanks for the offer but Naruto's an amazing cook and could probably make anything into a master piece dish." He opened the small boxed lunch to show the neat tidy lunch with rice, teriyaki pork with fried vegetables and 2 fried doughnuts with a sugar glaze on top for dessert. Everyone's mouth was open and most were drooling at the site.

"Naruto you made that? But how?" said Shikamaru.

"You must be gay." Said an upset Negi of having an inferior lunch to Sasuke's.

"Naruto is not gay just because he can make food. There are thousands of chiefs in the world and even our cook is a guy!" said a fairly ticked Sasuke.

"Fine, fine what ever."

"Well Naruto where's your lunch master piece. I bet it's just as good as Sasuke's." said Ino.

"Oh yeah mines completely the best food in the world!" Everyone was in suspense as Naruto built up a huge climax for his creation as Sasuke tried to hold in his laughter.

Then Kiba, being impatient said "Well where the hell is it!?"

"Oh right." Naruto took hold of the thermos and said, "Behold my most completed creation. The perfect mix between water, noodles, and beef flavoring. I call it Ramen!" All the kids fell down face first at the statement. Naruto opened the thermos as the sent spread through the air.

After a long lunch and getting to know everyone a little better they all had to get to 3rd period so they got up and left to go to class.

Author's Note

Hey so sorry that its been so long, its just that I had things to do. I joined softball, even though I suck and This past week I had the WASL which happens to be a very important test. Anyway I will try to get the next chapter in by 1-2 weeks. Again sorry about the wait. Please don't hate me. And if you do I understand, but don't take it out on the story Please! Smowen1 out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey guys, what's your 3rd period class?" inquired Sakura.

Naruto lowered his head with muffled laughs and Sasuke had a slight blush covering his cheeks as he yelled "Naruto you have your mind stuck in a much clogged gutter!" The others looked in wonder at the two boys as Sasuke said "Anatomy course 4." All he could see was the group staring at them with disbelieving expressions. "What?"

"That is college level!!!" yelled Kiba.

"Over college level!" said Shikamaru.

"And you really are perverted you know that" Ino said lastly towards Naruto.

"I wouldn't say that. I mean yes Naruto is a pervert, but it's a college freshman course. That's all." said Sasuke trying to be discrete about Naruto's and his intelligence.

All of them stared at disbelief at the dark prince. These two are completely out of our league they thought and even Neji had to say that this was pretty vast for just sophomore student.

When the group got to a hallway intersection they split up into different groups towards classes. Sasuke and Naruto went up a flight of stairs and the rest stayed on the bottom.

The boys walked around to a bare hallway with no students walking around. This was the junior and senior hallway and there were millions of rumors about the leaders of the school being evil and unfriendly and teachers being just as bad. 'They weren't true were they' thought both boys.

All of the sudden a loud ringing sprang through the hallways and the doors seemed to fly open all at once and students spilled from the rooms and the noiseless hall filled with sound. All the kids were meeting up with friends and getting ready for the next class. Everybody seemed so busy and in a hurry to do something. Sasuke and Naruto pushed their ways through the crowd and finally reached around the end of the hallway to a door. The room number was 233 and it had a dark tone to it but Sasuke pushed the door open and there inside were some faces the boys will never forget.

First they saw a guy with glasses sitting in front reading a book. He didn't seem to bad until he looked up and glared at the 2 for no good reason. The next was a guy sitting in the back with tan brown hair that was a little spiked and he seemed to be carving a wooden puppet in his hand. Lastly was the guy behind the dude sitting who had dark circles around his eyes, obviously from lack of sleep and dark red hair that was spikier then the other boy and he didn't have any signs of pleasantries on his facial expression.

All boys all had the same signs of malevolence and if looks could kill Naruto and Sasuke would be 2 shot dead boys at that moment. "Hey guys. He, he. What's up?" asked Naruto trying to break the evil chilling silence.

"Why are 2 little kids in our class?"

"LITTLE!!!" yelled both boys.

"Who the HELL are you calling little you glaring freaks!" yelled Naruto.

"Oooo that's such a good comeback I'm shaking in my shoes!" said the guy in front wearing glasses.

"Hey! No one tells me what to do!" yelled Sasuke "And I'm the only one who is able to treat Naruto in such a way as in glaring and talking mean to him!!!"

"And what if we don't stop" said the guy carving the puppet.

"Then I'll have to kick your ASSES!!!" roared Sasuke glaring quite fiercely at the 3 young men.

In ten seconds though Sasuke heard Naruto as he pushed him out of the way saying "Sasuke look out!!!" All of the sudden a punch went crushing into Naruto's stomach smashing him back into the wall behind him.

The red haired kid had moved from the back and planned on punching Sasuke, but thanks to Naruto himself, he was punched. Sasuke looked in shock from the ground and the others had stood up thinking that the red headed boy had gone to far! "GAARA isn't that a little much!" shouted the puppet boy from the back. "You don't want to get suspended again do you?!"

Then they heard a chuckle coming from surprisingly both boys. Then for the 1st time speaking the red headed boy said "You also have a demon in you."

Naruto said with a smirk "Nice punch what's yours?"

The red head took away his hand from Naruto's stomach and Naruto stood up straight. "Gaara Sand, the one-tailed raccoon and this is Kankuro Sand my brother. You?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the nine-tailed fox and Sasuke Uchiha my best buddy." Then Sasuke could see a sudden look of fear pierce the 2 boys in front of him as he stood up.

"You have the nine-tailed Kyuubi inside you?!"

"Yes I'm afraid so. It is my curse and my gift, but mainly the curse part. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Hey aren't you the porno guys?" asked Kankuro.

"Why, yes we are porn stars. Got a problem with that." answered Sasuke.

"No, no. I just realized it because I look at your girl partner when ever I masturbate. Is she going to this school? Is she here right now?!" inquired Kankuro to Sasuke.

A large blush came over Naruto's face and Sasuke to laugh so hard he could hardly breathe. "Hey this isn't a laughing matter and I don't like it when people laugh at me!" said Kankuro again.

"No! No I would never laugh at you" said Sasuke trying to hold back the laughs as best as he could. "You really want to meet her?" Kankuro nodded to Sasuke and Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Kankuro meet Naruto or Kyuubi, my partner and ever loving best bud." Kankuro's face turned from shear delight to plainly disgusted.

"But all her curves and her hair and her BREASTS!!!" his face fell and Naruto was still madly red with embarrassment. "Oh well there's always other pictures, Right?"

"Right Kankuro, right." And Gaara just shook his head in shame for his brother.

"That is so awkward. You would think that I'd be used to it, but still! Why couldn't I be the man in the pictures again?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Because I'm to cool to be the girl in the relationship and you, my friend, are just to cute!" Sasuke answered while poking Naruto's nose. Naruto moved his hand up and swatted Sasuke's hand away and started rubbing the sensitive muzzle on his smooth face.

"Well you don't have to poke so hard?" Sasuke shook his head at the boy and turned back to the other 3 kids in the class who had been watching this strange sight in amazement or disgust and Sasuke couldn't figure out which one. Either that or he frankly didn't want to know.

All of the sudden the door behind them flew open with a gust of wind that came from out of no where and there stood a brown haired woman around 5ft 6 with a long white drench coat on and a pair of goggles on that she was removing down around her neck.

She had a kind of smirk you would find on a mischievous person as she yells with a big strong confident voice, "Get to your seats we have a lot of work to do! I was down with Shino at the conservatory and the bugs were all going crazy because someone left the cage open to the crickets! Whoof" she exclaimed in a tired sense as she wiped off her brow.

Naruto then whispered to Sasuke "Did she even take a breath in that sentence?"

"No, I believe not. Um excuse me; I believe we are your new students. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said with an endearing smile.

"Oh yes I've heard of you the wiz kids in Kakashi's this morning. Rumors are spreading like wild fire about you guys. It's really weird how much impact 2 kids could have on a whole school in one day. Well go sit down where ever you like and we will begin class and no more interruptions, its time to work! Oh and just for the record my name is Anko, but if there are other teachers around call me Ms. Mitarashi"

"But what about the other students…"

"Ah. Ah. Aaahhhh. What did I state about interrupting me and plus there is no other students. We are in another league of our own and another speed so I hope you boys can keep up. Let's begin shall we" at the same time as she pulled down a large map of the human body of a boy and his insides. She flashed and evil eye at the boys and started quizzing quite swiftly and the boys soon realized if you didn't state your answer fast enough then you would lose points.

The questions were put into scientific terms that almost no one would be able to understand, well normal people anyway. With every question that was done right new questions were given faster and harder until finally "Very good everyone and you 2, nice job keeping up on your first day here."

The boys were completely out of breath, but Naruto soon enough found some from who knows where and stated towards the teacher "Do we do that every day?"

"Why yes we do and how do you feel about it?" she asked expecting a whine or a depressing tone that a lazy kid would possibly give about extra homework or a test the next day.

Instead she got a surprising finding "Yahoo! Are you kidding me this is going to be the best. Normally Iruka made us stay quiet through the whole period. This is going to be great." The woman's revelation changed to a smirk again and hit Naruto's desk with a ruler making a loud whacking sound vibrate through the room.

Then her face changed to a more serious look, but still had that mischievous look in her eyes as she said "Just to let you know we will have our silent times in this class so don't get to cocky with the speaking and didn't I say no more interruptions! Sheesh. When will the respect begin in this world?"

"Oh please don't say your one of those grown-ups that thinks that every kid is disrespectful…" Naruto started to speak.

"Shush! Interrupting again." She stated.

"But…" Naruto almost spoke but once again getting butting in.

"Will you just shut up?" Anko returned.

"Fine!" he admitted.

"Fine" she answered back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Why do you keep talking?"

"No I think the question here is why don't you stop talking?"

"No I…"

"Who CARES!!!" yelled the other boys in the classroom, obviously getting annoyed by the blond head and teacher's conversation. "Can we just get back to work?" they each yelled once more.

Naruto and Anko looked at the young men in astonishment and they both started laughing. Then Anko stopped laughing, but still with a smile said, "Your assignment for the rest of the period is read chapter 3 in your book and answer the questions at the end. Oh here you go," as she threw 2 books at the new boys and walked to her back room.

Nothing much happened after that. In fact the whole class was basically silent. Awkward and yet calming for all the boys. Soon enough they were all done and 10minutes later the irritating ringing of the school bell rung through the halls again. The boys stood up and handed there papers in.

"So what's your guys' final period of the day?" asked Kankuro who was walking side by side with Gaara behind the 2 boys.

"Oh that would be computer electronics. It's where we learn things about computers and how to put one together and stuff."

"Yeah it's really cool! I've wanted to go into this class for a loonnggg time." Naruto affirmed exaggeratedly.

"Dude really! That's a really cool class I heard, but the teacher is Ibiki Morino." stated Kankuro towards Sasuke.

"Is he bad?" asked Naruto.

"People say that he killed people back in his day. Others say he was sent here from the Government Issue program for easy surveillance." said a listening in Kabuto. "I think he's just a guy who likes torturing kids with his mind." He declared giving out a smirk.

"Weird?" finished Naruto.

Then the small group spit in different directions again and Naruto and Sasuke walked down through the hallway again that now had students everywhere in it as they pushed there way through the crowd.

After getting through the massive amount of people they walked up to the door to the complete opposite side of the hallway and opened it and walked in. No one was in the room except a man messing around with a computer monitor.

"Um hello sir, I am Naruto and this is Sasuke and we were wondering where the teacher was because we are his new students."

The young man looked up and the 2 teenagers who back away slowly. The man that looked up had had a bandanna on with 2 scar marks across his face. He had a creepy serious expression on that didn't seem like a welcome face and when he stood up he was at least a foot taller then the teens. He wore a black drench coat with the sleeves pushed up and camo kakis with a black shirt.

"Really now you're the new students!" he said with a low bloodcurdling voice.

"Yes!" Naruto said with a high-shrilled voice.

The man walked over to them and Naruto hid behind Sasuke who looked at Naruto whispering "Traitor!" Naruto just mouthed sorry as they turned back to the man. Sasuke put on a small nervous smile towards him and said, "Sorry was I interrupting you? I'll just…" as he and Naruto turned to runaway the man loomed over them.

"Where do you think you two are going." while grabbing both their shoulders firmly. He turned them back around and then his fierce face transformed to a kind smile and said "I've been waiting for the both of you for a while. I am your teacher Mr. Ibiki Morino. You may call me Ibiki, or Mr. Morino, doesn't matter to me."

"Why did you have such a frightening face on before?" asked Naruto with a shudder.

"Oh that's because I like messing with people's minds. I'm a specialist." Ibiki said proudly at the boys.

"AAAAAHHHHH! I see; that's so cool. And yet in some way disturbingly frightful at the same time." answered Naruto.

The man just gave a loud laugh and turned to Sasuke saying "This kid is great!"

Sasuke turns and looks at him and says "I know, but don't get any ideas!"

The man laughed and looked back down at Sasuke who was glaring quite darkly at Ibiki. Then the man said, "Don't worry I am a teacher and its illegal, plus I am married and have 2 kids."

"Really who?" asked Naruto.

"Why Anko Mitarashi." He answers.

"WHAT!!!" they both yelled.

"But we just came from her class. And she didn't have a ring."

"And what about the different last names."

"Oh that's for that people don't mistake our names and kids don't get the wrong idea. Were married and I love her and she and I don't want to lose our rings during classes because we both use our hands while we work." he simply says.

"Oh" the 2 replies.

After that Ibiki starts showing Naruto and Sasuke the basics of wiring computers and the layout of it. Being the smart one Sasuke stands by taking notes, but Naruto dives right in and almost fries the computer if it wasn't for Ibiki to stop him.

The class ended there and Sasuke and Naruto left class into the hallways and started to walk down stairs. They had had a full day and wanted just to go home and rest for tomorrow. They would've too, but Tsunade caught them and had scheduled a photo shoot that night for modeling the latest sex clothes.

The event lasted till 8:00 after school and then they went home and literally passed out on Sasuke's bed together just waiting and hoping that the night would go on for forever.

Author's Note

Well people I am soooooooooo sorry about not getting this down sooner! Really though I have been extremely busy with school and friends and when ever I sit down to type it seems like I keep on getting kicked off by family. Well I hope that most of you are still my fans, but if you weren't I would understand! TEARS soon it will be summer though and I will be able to write as much more then I did, like during spring break. Please forgive me and my slowness. I will try doing my story faster. Also I really don't know much about putting computers together, so there won't be much happening in that class. Well please keep reading and don't hate me for being slow. Smowen out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The boys' school time that week seemed to fly by, but Sasuke and Naruto easily got use to it. It's what Tsunade had told them that made them freak. After there first week of school on Saturday they had to do a centerfold page for the playboy company and this was the first time they were going to have 2 people being on it. **

**Not to mention Naruto was suppose to stay a boy in this picture and everyone knows that on the centerfold page the person on it has to do something kinky on it because it's the hottest and well known page of the magazine. (I only know of this page because of the song… That's all.)**

**What's even worse their new friends at school seemed to somehow hear about this, (cough, cough Tsunade) and keep asking about being able to go and the only thing Tsunade says is "It's up to the boys" leaving the decision to be known that Naruto and Sasuke having to say yes, or else they would never hear the end of the complains.**

**So now it's Saturday and all the teens including Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, and Shino are all walking into the tall skyscraper to a woman sitting at the front desk with about 5 phones around and she picks them up one by one as they ring and she pushes numbers to send the calls to different places. People are running around in a big hurry and they dodge the people only to reach the woman just before getting ran over by the crowd.**

"**Um" Sakura said with catching her breath to the lady, "We are here to see Naruto and Sasuke who said we could watch them at work."**

**The woman looked down at the 13 teens and asked "did you make an appointment?"**

**The young students looked around and Shikamaru answered "They gave us permission. I am Shikamaru and we are their friends at school."**

**She gave a sigh and she picked up a phone and dialed a number and waited until someone picked up. Then she said "There are some kids here that say that Sasuke and Naruto allowed them to come and watch their…" but she was cut off and the teens heard some mumbling on the other side of the line and she stood up. She smiled at the boys and girls and said "Please follow me to their work space."**

**They all followed her to the elevator as she pressed the 13 level, they felt themselves rise. When they stopped they walked out to the long hallway before them that had more people walking around calling out orders and moving to other rooms. **

**There they trailed the woman to a small door and she knocked saying that "Your friends are here."**

**They could here Sasuke's voice say "Ok put them in the main photo room. We will be done soon."**

**She motion to the teens to listen to the directions and pursue her to 2 bigger doors in the middle of the room. She opened them and what looked like a set laid before them. It had a bed with red silky blankets on it and white veils surrounded it with the side open and cameras on all sides ready to take as many photos as needed. **

**They looked in amazement and then they hear "Glad you kids could make it, but there are some rules you need to know before we begin." They looked to see Tsunade walking up waving her hand to them. "Thank you Shinzune. Now shall I begin?" The kids nodded to her as Shinzune walked away out of the room. Then Tsunade began with "Rule one: No video taping, recording, pictures, and so on. Put all of those items here," she pointed to a box. The kids obeyed sourly putting all there electronics in the small plastic box. **

"**Rule 2:" she explained. "Is not to disturb Naruto, Sasuke, or even talk during the photo shoot! If they mess up during posing, or the cameramen miss a great picture, it could mean no center page, and that would be horrible for the people, and the magazine! **

"**And the last rule… Rule 3: Do not, I repeat do not tell anyone of what you see happen here!"**

"**Why? Is it something illegal" asked Ino.**

"**No, but people talk and rumors spread and if news reporters hear of half the things we do in here then everything especially the boys careers are over!" she answered.**

"**AAWWWW!!!" they all said in reply.**

**Then they heard the doors open wide and the 2 boys came stalking in with smiles on wearing silk robes over their bodies. "Hey guys" said Naruto.**

"**So Naruto, you ready to turn into a girl or something?" asked Kankuro.**

"**Oh didn't Tsunade tell you. I'll be doing this as a boy." He said.**

"**Wait so Sasuke's going to be the girl!" said an outraged Sakura.**

"**No, no. We both will be the boys. It's going to be a gay thing, cause there has been complaints that gays never gets any pictures, so this is all about gays this next magazine." complied Sasuke.**

"**REALLY!!!" they all yelled in surprise. **

"**Yep" they answered. **

"**Hey enough chit-chat and get to warming up."**

"**Warming up? Why do you need that?" asked Kiba.**

"**Kiba you try doing the things we do without practice and tell us how it works out." said Sasuke. Kiba just looked at him and turned to Naruto who was nodding in agreement with Sasuke.**

**The boys walked right next to the bed as the cameramen got ready to take photo shoots. Then Sasuke turned to Naruto and grabbed Naruto's arm yanking him into his grasp as Sasuke held Naruto's arms tightly in his arms as his front was crushing into Naruto's. **

**Sasuke then started rubbing his pelvic area against Naruto's making Naruto gasp in surprise. Then he moaned out "Sasuke, Sasuke please don't take to long!" Sasuke just smirked and pressed harder making Naruto moan louder.**

**The kids watched in amazement and Lee asked, "This is how they warm up… Wow! It's very… how you say…" **

"**Intense!" said Kankuro.**

"**Yes well the boys always give their best, and no matter what happens every body has to admit that they were at least flushed by the two's performance." Tsunade answered them.**

**By this time Sasuke had picked up Naruto bridle style and laid him on the bed before them. Then he untied his robe and slid it off his body slowly making the teens gasp in astonishment. Sasuke then slid him self on top on Naruto who had a flushed face and was breathing hotly yet still in control of it. Sasuke then kissed Naruto desirably slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth and crashing himself on Naruto, making Naruto moan with pleasure while Sasuke kissed him.**

"**All of you may want to look away from the adult content coming up" Tsunade requested.**

"**It's a little too late for that" said the unsuspected teen Hinata.**

"**Yes I do suppose your right." answered Tsunade. "Oh well!" she said cheerfully as she turned back to watching the boys "exercise" their talents with unnamable sex antics.**

**Sasuke then started to untie Naruto's robe and as he slid the robe off Naruto's naked body Sasuke moved down Naruto's body giving it gentle kisses never leaving his lips off the body before him, only pausing to kiss parts of the body. **

**He after that reached Naruto's pulsating core, but then Sasuke stopped and slid the rob back over Naruto's exposed skin and grabbed his robe and put it on his body. The group of kids just looked in shock as Tsunade yelled cut and told them to print the pictures to find the best one.**

**Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and a man brought two water bottles to them and walked away. The group of students walked up and Kiba asked "that's it? I mean come on it was just getting good! Why'd you end it?"**

"**Kiba you do know this was only a photo shoot, right? It was only for work." Sasuke replied.**

"**Yeah and I'm sure Naruto feels how fake it was right now." He said while pointing to a breathing-hard-exhausted Naruto.**

"**Hey even I can't help, but get a little hot when I'm working and for Naruto, most my work is on him." Sasuke mentioned with a smirk looking down at Naruto again.**

"**Cha whatever!" was Kiba's final remark to the conversation, which meant that Sasuke had won the battle.**

**After about 20minutes Naruto had his complete composure back and the pictures were in. Everyone had got their electronics back and now they had to choose a centerfold picture. **

**Again after about 2 hours the group had gone to get some ice cream and went for a walk, they came back to find Tsunade had 2 final prints and she asked the teens which would it be. **

**The first picture was of Sasuke sliding down over Naruto's chess while kissing his left side nipple. The other picture was Sasuke just reaching the end of Naruto at his pelvis and he looked like he was going to dive right in, but it had not shown Naruto's privates, because they were still under the same contract they made at the age of 14. (If you still remember.)**

**The cluster of kids talked about it and decided that the second picture would probably be more centerfold material. Even if it didn't show any specific parts, Naruto's hot flushed face and Sasuke deep concentrated eyes made you know or at least think that they were going to go all the way.**

**It was a very alluring picture and there would probably never be another one like it, plus Sasuke and Naruto could easily reenact the 1 picture hundreds of times, but that picture was a one of a kind peace of work and the timing was so well that it had to be used. Tsunade agreed and so did Sasuke and Naruto.**

**The thing they didn't know was that a person had been watching from behind the group of teens and had seen the whole act. Before any one could see him he whisked away with a laugh that would make your skin crawl and the hairs on your arms stand on strait end.**

**Author's Note:**

**Well hello again and thanks for reading my story still. I give out great thanks who have all stuck with me through this story. And now it has ended let me move on. **

**Not!!! Just kidding, there's a still a lot to happen and I have yet to live on without finishing this story for you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**It has been a little short, but the reason for taking to long is writer's block. It's weird but I only get certain times where I just can't stop writing and then times I can't write at all. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for putting up with how slow I am and for all my horrible grammar. **

**Please review and I will try to write as fast as I can with out getting writer's block! Oh and the plot will be coming in the next chapter, at least I hope so. Smowen out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sunday was a day at home for the boys, but Jiraya and Tsunade invited their friends to the house, but Tsunade invited more then the group that went to the shoot.  
She invited the whole school. She brought a caterer for the food and a DJ for the music. It was going to one huge party and there needed to be everything to have them concentrate on other then well things that you shouldn't have at a teenage party!

So they got everything ready before it started which was at 6:00p.m. The usual group showed up first (meaning the student from the shoot). Anyway so the teens showed up amazed at the size of the house and the architecture that went with the mansion.

"You guys live here!!!!" exclaimed Kiba with excitement.

"Well I guess we'll be going now and if you need anything you know our cell phone numbers." Jiraya said to the boys.

"Where will you be going?" asked Sakura confused. "Aren't you staying?"

"Well I and Jiraya are going out for a drink or 2 with some friends and this Naruto and Sasuke's party. We wouldn't want to crash it."

"Wait… so your going to let this huge of a party, have no parental vision? You are some crazy parents!!!" uttered Lee.

When they left people started arriving. They didn't stop for a long time. There had to be at least 2000 students there at the house. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't believe the outcome of the party they were holding.

It soon turned from 6 to 9 as it was now pitch dark outside and most everyone from school was there. There was people playing games on computers and TVs and then people were dancing and food was everywhere. Coolers of drinks were out too.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed right by each others because Sasuke was afraid to be pounced by fan girls or Naruto going into a ramen frenzy. When he goes into it he doesn't come out of the state until his thirst is quenched with googols of noodles.

So anyway dancing, games, people had outside games going on too. Then 60 jocks or just stuck up populars from a different school showed up to crash the party. Naruto and Sasuke were outside playing hide-and-go-seek. They were the hiders and everyone was looking for them. The jocks were rude and they began taking over the party. The leader of them was named Dosu Kinuta. [The guy killed by Gaara from the sound tribe.

Some people like Gaara or Neji and Lee tried to stop them from doing anything that would damage the house or the people, but the jocks beat the 3 of them up. Soon enough the jocks were trying to get the cute girls at the party to well… Do things like kiss or just feed them like those people on Greek movies who feed them forcefully.

Back outside the kids stopped looking for the two to try to help with the jocks that had took complete control over the party and guests now. Sasuke and Naruto were hiding like ninjas in the trees. There was a huge tree that could hide an elephant that they found as kids. They loved climbing around it and playing in it. They both were laying in it quite bored that no one had even come close to their hide out yet.

"Where do you think they could be?" asked a very impatient Naruto on the look out.

"Probably ditching us to go do something inside." said a laying Sasuke.

Naruto sat down in a huff. "But were the ones whose supposed to be hosting right? Shouldn't we go and see what's wrong."

"If your so worried why don't you go look to see what's up. If there's any problem you know where to find me." Sasuke told Naruto.

"But Sasuke won't you just come see with me!!!!" Naruto complained to his seemingly lazy friend.

Sasuke sat up and said fine. They both jumped down to the ground about 20 feet as they began running toward the rather quiet house. "You don't think the cops came?" asked Naruto to Sasuke.

"Not likely. Come on and keep quiet." Ordered Sasuke to Naruto as they silently slipped around the place like snakes preparing to strike they're prey.

They scaled the wall easily from practice to they're bedroom balcony. Then they snuck in and out their room. They walked low looking at the entrance hall was empty except 2 tough looking guys who were obviously on the lookout for something as they guarded the family room where the two heard whining, and whimpering.

Sasuke and Naruto took out the 2 guys without a sound and looked in the room to find about 80 people in it. It seemed to be 8 boys were tied up and pretty beat up. These were Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji.

Then there was 8 girls held captive of what looked like the toughest guys there. They were, Sakura, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Maturi, Ayame the ramen shop girl and Usagi a dark haired girl who wears sunglasses and enjoys bugs. She was an arranged marriage for Shino when they were little and they seemed to like each other a lot.

"What should we do?" asked Naruto in a hushed voice.

"Alright this is it…" as Sasuke explained a plan to Naruto he listened intently to everything he was saying.

After about 5 minutes the plan was ready to be put to work. Naruto burst threw the doors yelling "What the hell is going on here? This is supposed to be a party and who the hell are you?"

"Naruto what are you doing, go call the police or something" yelled Ino.

"And what happened to Sasuke?" asked a worried Sakura.

"Oh don't worry about him… He's taking care of your buddies who were outside the door." He said giving an evil smile.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the main guy.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki or Kyuubi."

"Really?" he looked to a couple of his men and said, "Get him."

"NARUTO RUN!!!" yelled Kiba. "There to much for you!"

The guys were already about to grab Naruto when the song 'Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know' came on. The men stopped and looked around the room.

"What shitty song is this???" one of them yelled.

"Good point" agreed Naruto who couldn't believe his ears. Then it stopped and 'Next Contestant' from Nickel back came on. Naruto smiled and said "That's much better. Shall we begin?" as he threw the first punch in to a guys stomach he fell down unconscious.

Soon they all started attacking Naruto and then Sasuke came running in as Naruto was throwing punches and kicks in every direction. "Sorry I'm late" he said jumping into the fight.

"It's about time." Naruto answered and the two began join fighting all the guys in the room. The song soon ended and 'Remember the Name' came on next. Everyone watching were completely amazed by the twos synchronized moves they were doing. Soon the song faded off and the last lackey of Dosu fell to the ground. Everyone's mouth was opened wide in astonishment.

"How the hell did you two do that?" asked Lee.

"Sasuke you were so cool" yelled Sakura.

"You too Naruto" said Hinata.

"Well it helps to practice everyday of your life doesn't it?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yes it does." He answered strait forward. Then he turned to Dosu. "What did you do to the other guests at the party?" while grabbing his shirt and glaring into his eyes.

"I…I ah…" Dosu couldn't speak out of pure fear.

"SPIT IT OUT MAN!!!!" he yelled in his face.

"I sent them home and told them if they called the cops then I'd kill these guys." motioning to the kids in the room.

"Good now take your guys and get out!" he commanded to the guy.

"Um… How?" he asked. "There all unconscious."

"Fine." He said with a sigh. "Well help."

After untying everyone and throwing the guys outside in a pile the teens went home and Naruto and Sasuke went to bed after cleaning up.

"Night Naruto." said a sleepy Sasuke.

"Night Sasuke" said Naruto. Then he asked. "Hey Sasuke what happened to Tsunade and Jiraya? Weren't they supposed to come home?"

"They were to drunk. You know how they get." He replied.

"Ah I see. Night!" he said enthusiastically to Sasuke again, while curling up around the side of Sasuke's front body.

Sasuke smiled at the seemingly pure innocent little boy and curled up right next to him. Then he said "Sweet dreams my love." But Naruto was already asleep when Sasuke said this, but a smile still drifted on Naruto's hidden lips.

**Back to Tsunade and Jiraya:**

"Its 2 a.m." Jiraya (hiccup)

"Shouldn't you get back to Naruto and Sasuke" Tsunade said obviously letting everyone know she was intoxicated, but not completely.

"They should be fine. They've been home alone since they were kids."

"But not when there's a ton of kids there!" she argued.

"Fine, after this next drink ok." He said finally.

"How about I buy you a drink, for old time sake?" As a dark figure rose and was walking towards them.

"Orochimaru! Haven't seen you in 12 years!" Jiraya said to his old acquaintance.

"Yes well I went to America for some time for work. See I now own one of the biggest porn agencies in America. I came to see how you 2 are and how your work is picking up." He said while sitting down beside Tsunade and as he ordered a bottle of Suki.

"Oh well that's great. My two top porn stars are working every hard. You should have seen the last shoot." She said in a bragging tone. "Plus every one has been working quite hard and we are now the largest porn agencies in the world!"

"Oh, but I did, you looked to busy so I just took my leave. Very impressive, but aren't they a little young?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

It was Jiraya's turn to speak up and he did. "Oh please Ochi" he said using his old nickname making Orochimaru glare feverishly at him. "We all know that you've had sex with kids there ages so don't even start, and plus my boys are on strict contracts!" he last said.

"Your boys? Do you mean to tell me that the great perverted Jiraya has gotten married?" Orochimaru said with an amused smile, soon to be wiped off with a comment from Tsunade.

"HA! The only thing that gets him close to a girl is this business. Naruto and Sasuke were adopted at the age of 5." Tsunade mentioned this and Jiraya glared.

Then he mumbled "I could get a girl if I wanted too." And Tsunade just shook it off and turned back to Orochimaru.

"Anyway so there has to be another reason why you are here Orochimaru. We couldn't have been the main source of your visit." She mentioned.

"Yes Ochi please tell." Jiraya inquired.

"Ah yes, there is a bit of business I wish to discuss with the two of you." He said in a hushed tone.

Tsunade and Jiraya looked surprised for a second, but then grew to be very serious. See when ever Orochimaru wanted to do business with the two things always got into a bit out of hands or something illegal was done and they were framed.

"What kind of business?" asked Jiraya suspiciously to him?

"Oh well, just the usual porn business." He simply said while taking another drink of Suki.

"What's so normal about the porn business" asked Tsunade.

"Oh you know what I mean. I was just wondering if we all could join up and make a book Jiraya made into a certain movie using 2 certain stars." He pointed out to them.

"Wait, wait, wait a second here. What book, and you don't mean my sasu/naru do you?" raised Jiraya getting kind of irritated. All the books he made were quite restricted in most words. If Orochimaru thought for a second that sasu/naru would ever do one of his books he would surely be mistaken.

"Your 1st book Jiraya, the one that's called "Words Between Two Lovers" and yes your boys" (Not an actual book). Jiraya stopped to think and then a look of interest crossed his face.

"What exactly are you thinking Ochi?" Jiraya asked.

"Yes and what about me?" Tsunade soon asked.

"Ah well a movie can't be made with out a good director and the boys seem to trust you and your word very well. You wouldn't want the boys to go to some other company would you?"

The thought soon crossed her mind, but she soon brought back her stance. "We will have to think about it and talk with the boys." She finally answered.

"That's all I ask for and please do contact me back as soon as possible." He said while giving a devious smile and handing both of them a card with his number on it. Then he stood and said, "I really should be going. Have a wonderful night and don't forget to call." as he disappeared in the darkness.

Jiraya and Tsunade just looked at each other and finished their drinks. Stood and went home. They would discuss this tomorrow with the boys.

**Author's Note**

Listen who ever is still reading this. You must have amazing patience cause it has been at least 3 months since I put in another chapter. Which I am really sorry. I am a mix of being lazy, having writer's block and just forgetting about it completely. I know that sounds weird, but sadly I do forget sometimes. Sorry again…

Anyway… that name of the book is a name I made up a long time ago for an Inuyasha fanfic I made in my head and have wanted to use it ever since.

Also, I didn't know what to write until now. This is my late birthday gift so please review and I do not own Naruto just so you all know!!!

P.S. My grammar sucks and I can't spell worth crap!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke were awaken by Jiraya and Tsunade. They had a platter of food (breakfast foods) and them smiling rather suspiciously.

"Good morning, you too." Tsunade said almost creepily nice, because Tsunade never greeted anyone like that unless something really big was going down and she wanted them to be apart of it.

"So how was the party? The house wasn't burn down so I'm guessing it went well." Jiraya spoke and then doing one of those big guffaws of laughter while smacking his knee.

"Alright what's going on?" Sasuke inquired looking towards the two adults trying to look as innocent as a baby, but sadly Sasuke didn't fall for that stuff and just began looking annoyed and pissed. (But it wasn't because they wouldn't tell him what was up, but right at that moment he had began having an amazing dream that turned out to be real with Naruto laying curled up in his arms 2 inches about to touch lips…) anyway back to the story.

"What, can't we wish you a good morning without being interrogated?" Tsunade said looking upset.

Naruto finally realized it was morning and yawned as he sat up. He began rubbing his left eye as he said "What do you want you two?"

Jiraya and Tsunade stood there shocked as they realized Naruto looked like a little kid just getting up. "AWWWWWW…" the two said at once looking at an adorable Naruto.

Sasuke simply shook it off and said again forcefully "what do you want?!"

"He obviously isn't a morning person." Tsunade said to Jiraya.

"Oh you have no idea. In fact…" as they started getting into another conversation which was making Sasuke go out of his mind as he yelled "What the Hell do you two want!!!"

The two looked shocked and then smiled. "Well actually while we were out for a drink last night we ran into an old friend that had a proposition for us. His name is Orochimaru Iko and he is a porn star manager from America. He's great at bringing out the best in people."

"So what does he want with us?" Sasuke looked skeptical at the two as he asked.

"Well he wants to do one of Jiraya's beginning books with you two as the main characters." Tsunade said.

"Wait, wait, wait… Are you saying that, you want us to star in one of Jiraya's porno books?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto soon said "Yeah I thought we were never aloud to." looking towards Jiraya.

"Well its one of my old novels if fact it's my first and it's not as bad as my new stories. Some scenes are a little inappropriate but we could make it a PG-13 if we wanted too."

"If?" inquired Naruto.

"Yes well that would be up to the two of you. You don't even have to if you don't want. Its just good money, that's all." Tsunade answered.

"What's it called?" Naruto wondered. "Ah well its called 'Words Between Two Lovers' and like I said it was one of my beginning books." Jiraya put.

"What's it about" said and intrigued Sasuke.

"Well it was my only yaoi(gay) story I had ever written and its about two boys who meet when they were every young in an orphanage and vowed to marry each other someday, but one was adopted into a wealthy family and the other stayed in the orphanage. Before the boy went though he promised to find the boy when they were older and they would be together.

The plot thickens as when they get into high school they meet and fall in love again, but their love is rejected by not only the parents but the whole town. More things happen but that's about the basic sum of the story."

"Sounds interesting" Sasuke pronounced after a short pause. "Yes I agree" said an excited Naruto as well.

"Well then we'll talk about this over dinner with Orochimaru." mentioned an enthused Tsunade.

"But right now you guys have to get ready for school" said Jiraya.

The boys looked at the time and saw they only had 30 minutes before school started. As they jumped out of bed you could hear the curses pertaining to 'shit' and 'crap' coming from the two. They had just barely maid it to school and in class on time.

The day seemed to pass by slowly as the boys were almost off their seats waiting for the bell at the end of the day. As it began to ring the two stood and practically ran out of the room not even glancing at anyone else even the teacher. The classroom group just blinked confusingly as the two ran out of site.

They had gone home to get ready. They were to meet Orochimaru at 7p.m. but couldn't wait. After an hour of looking through all there clothes and trying on about everything. They finished and went downstairs. They were completely ready to go but one problem. They still had 3hours left to wait.

And so the waiting commenced. They sat down and waited not saying anything. They waited, and waited, and waited and waited and waited and well you get the idea, right?

Finally it was time to go and they ran out to the car (limo) opened the door before the driver had unbuckled his seatbelt; they had slammed the door and commanded the driver to drive. When they arrived everyone around the restaurant looked in awe at the two boys who stepped out.

The first was Sasuke in a dark buttoned up shirt with a few at the top that were unbuttoned. He wore tan kakis with only 4 pockets. They were placed 2 in the front and 2 in the back. The bottom of the pants hung over his slick black dress shoes.

The next person was Naruto with a white buttoned up shirt that was completely unbuttoned and a white shirt underneath. He also like Sasuke wore tan kakis with 4 pockets. Placed in the same positions as his were. His pants also hung over his shoes, but they were a pair of blue and orange sneakers.

They walked side by side up to the door as people stared speechlessly at the 2 graceful young men. Some asked in a whisper who are they and others replied in hushed tones "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki the playboys for the Porn Agency called TPA (Tsunade's Porn Agency)."

The boys continued to walk up to the most expensive restaurant in town called Bolley by the Sea. There they entered to hear fine classic music playing by a small orchestra and the smell of Italian, Seafood, and other expensive dishes that most rich people eat. (Didn't know of any other kind, Sorry…).

They glided up to the hostess at the front podium as she smiled at the two. Not just an innocent smile either it was obvious of the kinky intent behind it, but the boys just ignored it having it happened many times before.

"Reservations for Orochimaru" Sasuke told the young girl in a cool clear deep voice, giving the girl a shiver up and all through her body when he looked at her with cold-emotionless eyes.

She immediately stopped the smile and told them to follow her. She brought them to a table where they recognized Tsunade, Jiraya and they figure the third would be Orochimaru Iko.

As they walked up to the 3, they stopped talking and turned to the approaching young gents. Orochimaru stood up and put out in a friendly voice "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." He seemed kind, but Naruto couldn't help getting a chill up his spine as he shook his hand and spoke to them.

He shook the thought from his mind and said "It's a pleasure to meet you too! Thank you for this opportunity!"

"Oh no thank you for excepting, but before we start talking business we should order dinner." He said with a sly tone, once again giving Naruto the chill that he had so forcedly forced down from feeling.

They all order and began talking of some old times the 3 adults had shared in high school. Naruto shared some as well so far and talked about there grades and how shockingly high they were.

Soon enough the food had been delivered to the table and they ate and finished rather quickly. Then it was time to begin what they were really there for.

"So I here you have a contract of not having actual sex on set" Orochimaru began.

"Yeah we didn't think it would be appropriate for our age." Sasuke mentioned in a dry tone that you could almost tell he was irritated by the rule. "Not saying that it's bad, in fact I think it implies a good sense of well-being!" He added with a small almost unnoticeable blush as the group began to look at him questionably. Sasuke was just glad Naruto was off still eating his 5 plates full of pasta.

A silenced ran over the table that everybody, but Naruto seemed to notice. "Anyway in this movie you just may have too." Orochimaru said. Everyone even Naruto Noticed this time of what was being said as Naruto slipped up the last noodle, "what do you mean, might have too?"

"Well there is a part in the book where it explains about the two making love and I really can't see you skipping it or stopping before they do it." He told the table.

Naruto turned bright red as he said this and Sasuke's last blush darkened to a shade of red. Jiraya was about to deny the proposal when Orochimaru began reading the part allowed starting from the beginning scene till the end. To the very conclusion everyone new that there was no way of stopping the scene before they had sex but Sasuke was worried about Naruto.

He had gotten very far with him, but Naruto hadn't ever gone all the way, nor himself. Would Naruto allow this to be done, or will he deny doing the part. Either way Sasuke was going to support Naruto's decision no matter what!

He looked at Naruto nervously and so did Tsunade and Jiraya after composing themselves. Sasuke reached out and touched Naruto's hand in a supporting way. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's back and looked up and with a shy voice he said "I'll do it!"

As the boys began working diligently on the movie, school was getting busy for many activities also. They were putting on a school fair and a big dance and everyone was supposed to have a date!

Naruto and Sasuke were way too busy to be worrying about school events because of the movie. The months went by and soon enough all the holidays as well which Naruto and Sasuke forgot all about.

The movie was three fourths of the way done and all that was needed was the ending and the main sex scene and a bit before and after that. It had been one of the company's biggest affairs in a long time.

It was March 20th at the boy's lunch time at school. Everyone was sitting around talking about school events. All of the sudden, Sakura asks "Hey so who are you two going with, each other?"

The guys looked at her curiously while Sasuke asked "Going where?" "You haven't heard of the dance! Hello I asked you three different times to go with me!" Sasuke just looked up at Sakura and said "You did…" "Yes!" she exclaimed frustrated.

"Oh…." He then turned to Naruto and asked "did you hear of this?" "Nope, First time I'm hearing it myself." Naruto replied.

"Well of course the two of you haven't heard of the dance. You've been too busy with the movie that you haven't paid any attention to school activities!" said Temari.

"We all have dates so looks like you're stuck with each other like always." said an annoyed Ino. "Oh well" as she walked away.

"Hmmmm… I'm ok with that" said Naruto. "Are you?" he inquired to Sasuke. "Why of course! When is it?"

"This weekend in the school gym. At 7 till 12 at night." said Negi all cool like.

"Yeah it's the latest dance we've had this year! You guys have to come!" proclaimed Tenten.

"Well I suppose we can come. Nothings happening on that day anyway!" said Sasuke. "YAY!!!" announced Naruto excitingly. "Wait what am I going to wear?!" he said starting to freak out.

"Hey you could come shopping with us girls!" said Temari.

"Ummm. Sorry to burst your bubble Temari but then it wouldn't be called an all girls shopping spree." Said Sakura.

"Oh come on he's practically one. I mean what guy known to man worries about what he's going to wear at a dance. No offence Naruto" answered Temari.

"None taken. I mean I dress up like a girl for work so it really doesn't matter to me." he told her.

"Well it's alright here." They all said and the issue dropped with that.

**Author's Note**

Hey my readers! Sorry for the wait but I think it wasn't as long as the last chapter! I think…

Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Spelling errors and all! LOL

I hope to get the next chapter sooner but highly doubtful! Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With Great **INTENSITY! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The week went by quickly and the girls were planning on going shopping on Saturday early in the morning, finish shopping and do makeup/hair all before their dates were to pick them up. They were all so excited and couldn't wait till the day.

Soon enough they were at the mall in a clothing store comparing clothes when Sakura came up to ask "So what's the deal on you and Sasuke?"

"Sakura what are you talking about… There isn't any de-" Naruto began just to be interrupted again.

"Oh come on Naruto we all know the two of you like each other!" exclaimed Ino holding up a dress to look at only to put it down after seeing how gaudy it looked.

"Yeah come on…. How stupid do you think we are?" Temari inclined.

Naruto just looked down to his lap and stayed silent for a while. After a long pause he finally mentioned "Do I have to answer that?" Temari looked about ready to kill him when Hinata broke in mentioning to Naruto "You don't, but we're your friends and it's obvious that you two _love _each other so why try to hide it."

"Ok promise you won't tell Sasuke or anyone else because even though I'm telling you this now I know it will come around somehow, but anyway… yes I do love Sasuke. No he doesn't know and yes I'd like to keep it that way."

"But why?!" asked an upset Tenten.

"My work can't involve any feelings. It just makes things more complicated. If Sasuke new the truth he would hesitate about everything."

"Wow!! That must torment you, always being under him without him feeling anything back for you. I mean it's like a one person relationship based on nothing but false feelings for each other. I mean-" said one of the girls.

"Ok! I get it. No need to shred my heart into anymore pieces; not that there's anything left to shred." While he faded off to silence with the group.

Breaking the silence was a woman walking up to the group announcing "I think it's positively romantic, in a tragic sort way."

The group raised their heads and looked at the woman who evidently was listening into the conversation. "And who might you be?" scoffed Ino.

"Oh do forgive me for my rudeness. I'm Kushina Namikaze. I'm a small time romance novelist and who gets ideas from real people. I was wondering if maybe I could interview what you might be feeling and everything about this love problem of yours. If not then that's perfectly up to you."

Naruto looked at the woman in front of him. She was gorgeous (for an older woman) with long slim legs, adequate fitting curves that was nicely covered in a black and white suit/skirt that you would normally see a woman wearing to an interview of some sort. With deep crimson hair in a few layers that looked oddly grown in that way. (Meaning it was hardly noticeable).

"Um, sure, if you don't use any real names." He answered her unsurely.

"Why of course! I never reveal my clients names unless wanted." She said with a nod. She seemed trustworthy enough as she took out a notepad. So he began telling his story from the beginning and by the end the woman had about 70 pages of notes written down. She gave him her card with a phone number on it and said, "Call me when the story ends. I really am intrigued and I really would like to find out what happens!"

She shook his hand and walked away, hardly making a sound when her heels hit the ground and turned the corner.

"Naruto are you insane!" yelled Sakura, as she slapped her hand on the back of his head.

"OW! What'd you do that for?" he questioned angrily.

"That could've been a reporter you just talked to. She could put you in the front page with some freaked out headline like _What Happens to a Porn star When he Falls in Love with His College._"

"For one Sakura that is too big of a title to go on a newspaper, and there's something about her that makes me trust her." He responded.

"That's because she's a reporter Naruto. That's what they do."

"I agree with Sakura and I wouldn't go talking to random strangers off the street." Temari told him.

Naruto just looked down and questioned himself why he had told Kushina his whole life. It didn't make any sense.

That's when his phone rung, "Naruto I have something important to ask you and Sasuke if you could come by the agency about 6 o'clock." Orochimaru inquired.

"Um, sure, but we have the dance at 6:30-"

"Yes I know, but it will only take a few minutes and I already called Sasuke. He will be coming at that time."

"Well ok. Bye." as the line went out.

"What was that about?"

"Orochimaru wants to talk with Sasuke and I before the dance. It shouldn't take to long so we'll be there on time." He said with a reassuring smile.

After the shopping was through and they had done their hair it was time to wait for the dates. Except Naruto who was on his way to the agency. He had noticed the low battery on his cell phone so he turned it off wanting to keep it charged in case of emergencies.

Subsequently, it was time for the dance and everyone had showed up except Sasuke and Naruto which the girls explained about the meeting. That was until Sasuke arrived with Naruto nowhere insight.

"Hey Sasuke, where's your hot date? Hiding in the bathroom?" asked Kiba teasingly.

Sasuke just ignored him and questioned "Have you guys seen him. We planned for me to pick him up at the house, but there was a note saying he came with you guys" pointing to Hinata and Kiba.

"That's not what we heard" raised Ino.

"Yeah! He went to a meeting with you at the agency. He said it wouldn't take long so stop trying to freak us out!" mentioned an irritated Sakura.

"That's funny I wasn't informed about any weird meeting." Said Sasuke while flipping out his cell and pushing his speed dial number for Naruto.

When he put it up to his ear a lady's voice came up stating "We're sorry but…" Sasuke turned off the call when he heard that saying, "His phone is turned off."

He then dialed the numbers for Jiraya. When Jiraya picked up his phone he began "Hel-" but was rudely interrupted by Sasuke shouting "What's the big idea having a meeting with Naruto without me! How dare you? Now I demand to know where he is!"

Well its nice hearing from you too Sasuke and what do you mean by meeting? It's your day off. Tsunade and I never have you work on your days off now do we?"

"No, but Naruto-!"

"What about Naruto?"

"Apparently Orochimaru had a meeting for Naruto and I, but only told Naruto to come. Since he tells you about every meeting I thought you would have known." Answered Sasuke.

"Yes that is strange… I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I'm going to call Tsunade and ask while you enjoy your dance." With that he hung up the phone.

"Like hell I'm going to enjoy a dance without Naruto." He said to himself.

Then he turned and questioned the girls "Where is Naruto having the meeting with Orochimaru?"

"Naruto said something about the agency, I do believe." Sakura pointed out.

"Ok, thanks" as Sasuke began running from the group.

Sakura called out, "Where are you going?!"

"To find Naruto!" he replied.

The group looked at each other and as if thinking the same thing they shook their heads at once and started running in the direction Sasuke was heading.

**Naruto's Point of View**

**6:00 o clock**

Naruto slipped out of his Taxi after paying the man for his services. He wondered what in the world this meeting was about. As he walked closer to the skyscraper he noticed how vacant it looked. Naruto almost thought is was the wrong agency, but being here millions of times he new it was it. 'It was just creepier then it usually was' he thought.

He walked in and on the front of the front desk was a taped piece of paper that had scribbled on it "Meeting in Filming Room. Furniture Checks!"

"Oh, so that's what it was about as he threw his hands in his pockets and began walking up to the elevator to the 13th story. When it reached the floor he walked out and walked to the 13th room on the floor. (How ironic… 13!)

There on the door was another paper that said "Meeting Room!"

Naruto knocked and opened the door to a dark room. "Sasuke?" he asked when someone came up behind him and threw an arm with a cloth over his mouth and nose and then everything went blacker then it already was.

When Naruto awoke he didn't know where he was as he looked around. Then he noticed the layout of the room was the film room and things began to come back. There were now lights around the bed and Naruto saw two dark figures in the corner that seemed to be talking about something.

When he tried to move to get up he was stopped abruptly by the fact he noticed that he was naked from the waist down and felt rubbing ropes that tied him to the bed posts. 'What was going on here' and 'where was Sasuke?' Naruto thought.

Then he noticed one of the men had Sasuke's hair style and was about the same height. "Sasuke," Naruto tried. Well it got both men's attention and soon they were walking towards him now.

He began seeing the other man's frame and soon noticed Orochimaru's figure, but the other guy still looked like Sasuke, but something wasn't feeling right about him either.

That was when he walked into the litted part of the room, is when Naruto saw it certainly wasn't Sasuke, but he had many resemblances to his love (who wasn't actually his love, but I want to put it).

"Orochimaru, why am I tied up and who is this? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a panicky voice.

"Relax Naruto. Sasuke should be heading to the dance right now, so it won't be long till he notices you gone. We have to start filming the scene before he gets here."

"Wh-what are you planning on doing. Its our day off, we don't have to work…" in a stuttering voice only to see Orochimaru turning around and walking back towards a camera and the man looking down at Naruto with a glare that soon turned into a sadistic smirk.

"Be a good boy and maybe it won't hurt so much." The man said as Orochimaru said action, he started to take off his clothes and grabbed a knife at the side table.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto demanded as the man took the knife and slid its cool soothe side on Naruto's cheek. Then he slowly made its way to his shirt and this guy cut all the way through Naruto's shirt till it slid to both side of his stomach.

Naruto watched in horror as the man climbed on top of him and caressed his hands around Naruto's silky torso and up to his nipples. Naruto immediately said stop but the man kept taking off his and Naruto's clothes.

Why wouldn't he listen to him? Why wasn't Orochimaru doing anything to stop this? Then, it hit him. He had been set up. Orochimaru couldn't wait for some kind of day where Naruto wouldn't be watched over by Sasuke all day long so he could get them apart. Now Naruto was tied to a bed, about to get raped all for Orochimaru's and whoever this guy on top of him's pleasure.

Soon enough Naruto's brand new clothes were gone and his bare naked body could be seen by the world. Not that it ever was before, but that was when Sasuke was with him and now it just seemed dirty.

The man then stuck out his tongue and slid it down Naruto's body. He could hear Orochimaru yelling to stop playing around. Someone could show up at any time.

Naruto could tell this man didn't care. All he cared for was the pleasure of seeing Naruto's scared face. What was he going to do?

The man got down to his penis, and soon a sensation shot up through Naruto's body. He held his tongue and bit down hard trying to over come the feeling no matter how tempting his mind always went back to the fact that this wasn't Sasuke in any way.

He could feel the tongue slip around his member and soon it was entirely engulfed in his mouth. He sucked and released immediately which made Naruto pain for more. Why? Why couldn't he resist completely? He wanted to so much.

The man did it again and again. After awhile Naruto was too hard and he burst through. His tears ran down his face as the man licked his lips when coming up from Naruto's center.

He slid his body against Naruto till he was face to face with his victim with a sly smirk. "You lasted much longer then I thought you would" then forcing his mouth other Naruto's, he shoved his tongue practically down Naruto's throat. He then maneuvered himself until he found an easy position to slip him self into Naruto without any discomforts from either of them.

Before the man drove into Naruto he gave up all hope of being rescued and decided to scream one last thing which was "SASUKE!!"

That's when the door started to be banned down on and a voice outside scream "NARUT!!"

**Sasuke's Point of View**

Sasuke reached the vacant building and wondered if Naruto was really there. He had tried Naruto's cell phone a few times, but it seemed to be off. Dam it! That Dobe had really done it now!

He ran through the front doors of the agency's looking around at the abandoned front desk. There were twenty-one stories, with at least fifteen rooms on each floor. If Naruto was in danger there was no way he'd get there in time.

Feeling like he couldn't do anything he took out his feelings on a poor trash can on the side of the front desk, by kicking it. A crimpled piece of paper slipped out and rolled near Sasuke. Not knowing why, he picked it up and unwrinkled it.

It said "Meeting in Filming Room. Furniture Checks!" Sasuke remembered it as tomorrow's big video day room. It was the only thing that was close enough to look so Sasuke ran to the elevator.

The elevator came slowly as if it wanted Sasuke to fail in rescuing Naruto. Sasuke had left the meeting paper at the front desk for others if and when they came. The elevator doors opened and Sasuke leaped it and immediately pressed the "close door" button and then pressed the number 13.

After about 5 minutes of slow torture the door finally opened and Sasuke sprinted out and down the hall. When he reached the door he immediately recognized the panicky shuffled voice of Naruto's from inside and then at last he heard him scream "SASUKE!!"

He backed away from the door and with all his might he screamed "Naruto!!" back and rammed his shoulder with all his body weight into the door. With one more the door burst open to find a dark room but a bed with Naruto on it and a dark figure looming over it.

Sasuke dashed over to Naruto instantly and pulled the guy off of Naruto. He began pounding at the guys face who he couldn't even see because of the darkness. All of the sudden the door flew open again with the police and the group rushing into the room.

Tsunade ran toward to lights and turned them on. Sasuke was on the ground still blindlessly pounding at the guy beneath him and didn't stop until three of the police men pulled him off and when Sasuke finally looked at the man's face, pure horror was sent through his whole body.

There he was the man who almost raped his Naruto and the man who killed off all his family, Itachi. This was impossible though because Itachi had been executed over eleven years ago. How could've he escaped? Itachi's bloodied up face smiled intently at Sasuke and went into this insane laughter that Sasuke hadn't heard since he was five.

The police picked him up and put handcuffs on him and led him out. Apparently, Orochimaru had been caught seeking out before they got to the room. Naruto had been untied and had curled up to afraid to be touched by anyone.

Sasuke's horrified face has transformed into a blank unemotional one. Tsunade and Jiraya walked over to him. Jiraya remembered this face when he first met Sasuke. He only changed it when he was around Naruto.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Sasuke just sat there as if he hadn't heard him. The group of kids watched eagerly to see Sasuke say something. "Sasuke?" asked Tsunade, but still no response.

"Sasuke, Naruto needs you and I have a crazy idea that you need him just as much right now, so please try to say something. Do something! Anything!!" yelled Jiraya.

Sasuke began getting up. They all watched as he glided over to Naruto like he hadn't even touched the ground. His facial expression never changing.

Naruto was still curled up on the bed scared to death as Sasuke walked around the bed and crawled into it as well. Naruto flinched back when Sasuke slid his arms around him; drawing him ever so closer.

Naruto began to push Sasuke away hitting him and calling out "STAY AWAY" or "Don't TOUCH ME", but Sasuke just pulled him closer so he was now held against his chest and Naruto began to cry.

He slid his arms back around Sasuke also and they laid there in each others arms while Naruto cried. Tsunade and Jiraya herded the group of teens out the door to go back to the dance and to leave the two alone for a while.

When everyone left and Naruto stopped crying, Sasuke did the most unthinkable thing Naruto had ever seen. He cried. Tears came up from nowhere and fell down his cheeks.

Naruto had been with Sasuke all this time and he had never seen Sasuke cry. Naruto didn't know what exactly to do here so he just held Sasuke tighter and rubbed his back. After about a good ten to twenty minutes Sasuke stopped and wiped the tear marks away like they had never been there.

He then looked with gentle eyes at Naruto's and told him "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He then gave him a slight smile that was so gentle, Naruto could only smile back at him.

"You came just in time" was Naruto's response and then he shoved his face against Sasuke's chest and began crying with a smile and saying in a muffled tone against his chest "I love you!"

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and said "What did you say?"

Naruto looked up in shy innocent eyes and said again "I love you Sasuke! I always have and I'll always will."

Sasuke's shocked expression turned into a lovingly smile and he said "I love you too!" as he bent down and kissed his lips genteelly. They parted briefly, but couldn't stop themselves from another deeper kiss.

Their arms flew around each other and press their bodies closer while the kiss sent electrical shocks through every part of their bodies, which only made them want more, but they soon parted for more air.

Sasuke said then "We should probably get you some clothes on and make sure everyone knows we're alright."

That was when Naruto remember he had no clothes on and turned bright red. He dove down under the blankets and tried to hide his embarrassment from Sasuke, but it was too late and Sasuke had already tooken notice.

"Naruto, are you embarrassed?" Sasuke asked with his lips stretching into a smile.

"NO! What makes you think that?" he answered.

"I don't know… Maybe because you won't let me see your face, now come out of there!" Sasuke said while starting to tug away the blankets that covered Naruto.

No matter how hard Naruto tried Sasuke managed to get the entire blanket leaving Naruto bare naked right in front of Sasuke. Naruto's blush turned into a deeper red while he sat there trying to cover up his dick.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and thought of how innocent he is in his own way. He had seen this part of Naruto so many times, you would think he was use to it, but here he was; trying to cover himself with a nervous blush across his cheeks. He almost started laughing, but didn't because after what Naruto just experienced, he didn't want him getting mad at him.

What he did do was slowly moved towards Naruto and bent low enough till his eyes met Naruto's and enclosed the two of them under the blanket.

Naruto gasped as he said, "Sasuke, wh-what are you doing?" Sasuke just smirked and said "shut up" and closed his mouth over Naruto's. Naruto couldn't believe it but Sasuke's mouth tasted so good all he could do was follow his instructions.

Soon his body was moving on its own and was now pulling off Sasuke's shirt and pressing his arms around his back. His nails dug into Sasuke's skin, but didn't break it and he fell backwards on the bed.

Naruto couldn't tell if it was the heat under the blanket, or the heat between their mouths, were making it hot and hard to breath but Naruto didn't care. He just wanted more and more of Sasuke.

Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth which tasted bitter sweet, probably because of the last man but Sasuke didn't care. He'd just have to over power the taste with his own which didn't take long. Naruto didn't seem to mind it either which a thankful response to go a little further was.

He began a slight tongue fight with Naruto's and well, you know how there always in a competition. While the fight was going on Sasuke decided to go a little hand exploring, even if he already knew every little detail of Naruto's body.

He skimmed his right hand down to Naruto's breast where he managed to find his nipple. He began to caress it and slowly pinch it. Not to hard but enough to get a reaction from Naruto which was a pleasurable moan.

He then slithered his hand behind his back to his butt. This is when he placed his palm flat Naruto's left cheek and squeezed it firmly leaving Naruto to groan feverishly and his body to shake in pleasure.

Sasuke was about to go to the next step when all of the sudden Tsunade came barging in asking, "So how's everything going in here?" Thankfully the blanket was still over them and Sasuke quickly slipped out from underneath it and with a flustered face said, "Good."

He grabbed his shirt from the ground and put it back on. Naruto then peeped his head out and with a blush asked, "Hey, Tsunade, you don't happen to have any extra clothes on you, do you?"

Tsunade had actually had a pair of clothes to give Naruto which was the main reason for her return. She smiled wryly at Sasuke and then to Naruto and told them that she'll leave then for more privacy.

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at each other and started laughing. Why neither of them knew but couldn't stop for at least five minutes. After Naruto got dressed the boys went back out side. Naruto had an examination, which the doctor noticed a few newer things and with Sasuke standing right outside the room he new where they were from, from guessing of course.

Soon Naruto was done and ready to leave. It was a little late, but Naruto and Sasuke made it to the dance, for an hour and left to go home. Naruto was very tired from the day's events.

They got to their room and changed quickly. Naruto curled up against Sasuke and they fell asleep. Happily dreaming of their future relationship tomorrow.

Author's Note

Temari ate a pickle **contemplatively.** Serenity typed.

Sorry my friend wanted to add a little something to it herself. LOL

I'm also sorry about how long this took. Oh my Gosh!! The night I finished the last chapter I planed everything out for this chapter, but didn't type it. I have a problem with creating something in my head and never writing it out. If I don't do it automatically then I most likely will never do it. It's one of my many issues which I will be working on in my future.

I hope you enjoyed the plot though. I wanted to mix it up a little at the end. Some type of drama with a twist. Well anyway. Now all I have to do is an Epilogue and I'm done. YAY ME!!


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Epilogue

Chapter 10: The Epilogue

After about a week, everything was right back to normal and Sasuke and Naruto attended school like nothing had happened.

Itachi spilled everything and apparently Orochimaru had helped him escape and work for him as a rapist and they have been making illegal pornographic films that have been sold at the black market for the past eleven years.

With the right evidence everything seemed to be true and even though Orochimaru denied it he was sent to prison for twenty-three years. Itachi was executed finally and Jiraya made sure of it this time.

After that week Tsunade had a meeting. "Well you know about the film that Orochimaru had you do. Well we still have all that video so we might as well finish it, if that's all right with everyone. If not it'll just be a waste of money and film."

The voices of both rejection and agreement rang out, but Jiraya stood up and told everyone "Be quiet. The only two people who have the right to answer this are Sasuke and Naruto. Now, no pressure, just state if you would like to finish the movie or end it here and now."

Both Sasuke and Naruto stood up, and turned around and whispered with each other (about I'm not sure, but I'd like to think that it was about the film.) They turned back towards everyone and with a very serious face Sasuke began with "We'd like to go through our options with you. First, if we do finish the movie and it's a big hit, we get full rights to do another one."

Jiraya was about to decline when Tsunade bumped in and said "Go on."

"Second option, we don't do the film and throw everything away and pretend like we never just wasted pretty much a one hundred and seventy-five thousand dollar project. Thirdly, we could just stop it right where it is and put it out and hope for the best." Sasuke finally finished.

"Well option three is out of the question, so it's down to one or two. Which will it be?" asked Tsunade.

"Naruto what do you think?" mentioned Jiraya.

There was a pause and everyone watch to see what Naruto response would be. After about a minute Naruto finally spoke and said "Let's finish it right now."

The room was shocked from Naruto's decision. "Are you sure?" questioned Sasuke.

Naruto just nodded his head yes and went out the door. Then Sasuke said "Wait, you mean right, right now." in an astonished voice. Everyone got up to follow the two boys into the next room for the movie.

Sasuke and Naruto were dressed and it seemed just about time to start filming. The bed was set out in a position where you could video take at every direction.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke put his arms around him and hugged him. Not tightly, but just genteelly like he was trying to get comforted but not in a sad way. Sasuke slid his hands around Naruto's back.

About two minutes later Naruto said "Please be gentle." His voice was shaking and Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto was worried even though he had just said those things in front of everyone. Heck, he was the most confident one out of everyone, but then again, he is a great actor.

Sasuke's grip tightened as he said "Don't worry, I'll never hurt you. We'll go as slow as you want Naruto. Don't worry."

Naruto pushed himself away from Sasuke looked up into his eyes and said, "Thank you Sasuke. That's really nice to know." (Sorry, I'm not that classy of writer, if you haven't noticed.)

Then one of the stage managers cried, "Actors on the set." Which stood for it's time to begin. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and it was time to go.

They walked over to the bed and gave themselves a little talk through of what might happen. When that was finished they signaled that they were ready. Tsunade looked at her main camera man for the sign to begin and the man nodded to her.

Then she yelled "QUIET ON THE SET!" when things were settled she yelled also, "LIGHTS, CAMERA, and ACTION!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto with a very serious face and began saying this; "Naruto I know you've always thought of us as brothers, but I can't live with just that. I love you so much more. You're the world to me and I wish only to be with you."

Naruto then said, "You're wrong Sasuke. YOUR WRONG! I've loved you since the first time I saw you. You are the most precious thing that I have ever come to possess and I don't want to be apart from you one more minute. So please, Sasuke, please let me become one with you. Let us connect in a way we have never connected before." While he said this he was walking slowly towards Sasuke with his arms genteelly out to him.

Sasuke swung his arms around Naruto in a tight hug as he said "I will never leave your side again!" and with that he parted a little ways, but with still holding each other tilted his head and dived down into a deeply passionate kiss with Naruto.

Everyone around the room was in tears or had watery eyes from the scene that was taking place before them. Then Sasuke slowly slipped Naruto's jacket off and soon his t-shirt. Naruto's tight muscular body shook with anticipation of what was to come of next.

Sasuke began removing his shirt and taking off his shoes. Naruto was about to take off his shoes too, but Sasuke stopped him and pushed him down on the bed. He then started to untie the right shoe and slip it off his foot and then the left. He took off Naruto's socks from his feet.

Sasuke gradually crawled up Naruto's body until he was face to face with him. He whispered "I love you" once more and then dived into another sweet tender kiss while he maneuvered one leg in between Naruto's and began pressing it against Naruto's member.

Naruto gasped and Sasuke took this opportunity to devour Naruto's mouth with his. Sliding his tongue in his mouth their tongues began to lash out with one another. During this Naruto's hand sunk into Sasuke's luscious black locks trying to get their faces closer.

Sasuke's hand moved down Naruto's body to the edge of his pants. Slowly he unbuttoned and unzipped them. He then shifted his body and Naruto's pants slithered off. Sasuke also took off his pants as well. After that all were left was their boxers but Sasuke easily disposed of them.

Now they were bare naked and Sasuke finally separated his mouth from Naruto's. He asked in an out of breath tone "ready?" Naruto could only nod his head approvingly as his cheeks were flustered bright red and his was also out of breath.

Sasuke took a finger and slipped it into Naruto. Naruto's hands went to Sasuke's back and started digging his nails into it. Sasuke looked up to Naruto and Naruto just smiled telling him to move on. Sasuke smiled back and slipped the finger in deeper. He paused and then slipped it half way out and pushed it back in.

He repeated it until finally Naruto was used to it and then he slipped two fingers and then three. Naruto was now ready for the last step. Sasuke maneuvered their bodies and then with one last glance into Naruto's eyes he drove his lips against Naruto's as he thrusted himself with in Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as tears began to disclose but no matter the pain all he could do was smile. He was finally with Sasuke and there was no happier time in his life then this moment and he wished it never would end.

Sasuke set in motion on thrusting in and out of Naruto with slow, smooth pulsations until Naruto stated "Faster Sasuke faster!"

He set out to full fill his lovers wish and his and moved faster and soon Naruto was telling him to go harder and faster until Naruto exploded with heat every where around him.

Sasuke smiled at his lover who had joy and blank pleasure in his eyes, but he wasn't finished and still shoved himself in and out of Naruto. Naruto was kind of surprised but didn't complain because Sasuke did work hard to make every thing completely blissful for him, he should have some pleasure of his own.

After a couple more thrusts Sasuke finally came and slipped himself out of Naruto. He then collapsed next to Naruto. They had entirely forgotten about the cameras and people and were now in their own little world just for the two of them.

After a couple of gentle kisses between the two they both broke down and fell asleep.

Four hours later Sasuke woke to see Jiraya shaking him. "Sasuke its time we get home so I'm afraid you and Naruto have to get up." Sasuke looked around to see that no one was around but Tsunade who was standing behind Jiraya. Naruto was snuggled right up against Sasuke smiling happily which only made Sasuke smirk a sly grin.

He then looked back to Jiraya and said "I'll carry him, can you get my pants?" Jiraya held up a pair of blue jeans and Sasuke slowly moved around Naruto. Have slept in the same bed for quite a few years he was the master of getting out of bed without waking him.

He then slipped the pants on and wrapped Naruto in the red silk sheet. They walked down to the car and seated him on his lap. They soon reached the house where he carried Naruto in (bridle style) and walked up to their bedroom.

He laid Naruto down and folded up the covers and slipped in the other side of the bed and then snuggled in with Naruto's sent all around him and fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke with a groggy smile and saw Sasuke's face only inches away from his. He remembered the day before and looked around the room noticing they had returned home. Sasuke was always the master of not waking Naruto while getting up. (Notice how they think the same thing… lol sorry, just wanted to point it out.)

Sasuke's eyes soon fluttered open to see Naruto gazing at him happily. "Good morning!" Naruto announced while Sasuke stretched and replied "Morning!" Naruto then brushed his lips up against Sasuke's. He had always wanted to wake up like this with Sasuke and now he finally could. It only made his smile grow.

Sasuke lifted his right eyebrow and asked while giving a cocky smile, "What are you thinking about to make you smile so brightly this morning?"

Naruto only blushed as he remembered yesterday's happenings. "Nothing" he replied but Sasuke new better that he'd blush more if he pushed on the subject and oh did Sasuke loved to see his love blush.

"Really, then why are you smiling so fondly and blushing at the same time?" questioned Sasuke.

Naruto replied "no reason" while quickly removing the sheets and standing up only to realize that he was still naked from yesterday which only made him blush more. Sasuke's smile became a grin while watching Naruto with amusement.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back in bed and maneuvering his body over Naruto's. Naruto's blush only reddened more which only made Sasuke's pleasure rise while tormenting him.

Naruto struggled underneath Sasuke trying to not be over taken by Sasuke's performance but to no avail. Even though he had jeans on Sasuke still could feel Naruto swelling up as he pressed himself closer to Naruto's penis. Naruto gasped as he himself began feeling Sasuke's arousal against his.

How he could be so tooken when they had just got a little playful, wondered Naruto and then he looked into Sasuke's eyes and noticed that it wasn't because they were playing but because he was so mesmerized by Naruto's movements and facial expressions.

He never new anyone could get so 'hot' for just watching another person's face and movements. With this it only made Naruto pretty much go the darkest red his face has ever had and smile timidly.

Sasuke then grasped what had just hit Naruto and jumped off of him. Naruto looked curiously at Sasuke's back and tried to look around to Sasuke's face. When he finally managed to get Sasuke to turn around he saw that he had a slight blush over his cheeks.

Naruto smiled and Sasuke kissed him. They fell back on the bed and watched each others eyes. Naruto said "You know, I've always loved you and that will never change." And Sasuke said back "I know" and kissed Naruto.

Later on that day when the boys finally got out of bed, Naruto got up and found a card of the woman who he had talked to in the store before the dance. He called the number on the card and he heard a woman pick up the phone. "Hello?" "Yes this is Naruto Uzumaki; I was wondering is Kushina Namikaze there?"

"Oh Naruto this is her. What can I do for you?" "Well you see I told you about the thing with Sasuke right? Well many things have happened through these past weeks so I just wanted to tell you what happened and maybe it can help with your story." "That would be great Naruto. Tell me everything!"

So Naruto entrusted her with all his secrets about what had gone on between Itachi, Sasuke and him. She seemed so intense about it and then after they were finished she promised to send her book straight to him.

About a month later a package arrived for Naruto. Sasuke picked it up and noticed it was a woman who had sent it? Sasuke was curious to what the package held inside and what the woman held to Naruto. He didn't remember Naruto mentioning to him about some woman.

He walks in with the package and tosses it at Naruto. Naruto looked at it and smiled. He unwrapped the package and there was a book inside. Sasuke noticed the books name was **Play Boy Boys.** It had a nice ring to it but he still didn't understand why a woman sent it to him.

"So who's the person who sent you that book?" He asked trying to be discrete.

"Oh she's a friend of mine." He answered unaware that Sasuke was actually getting jealous. He then jumped on Naruto and kissed him hard on the lips. He broke apart quickly and asked "How close of a friend"

Still completely stunned out of his mind he said "Some woman I met at the mall before the dance. I told her what had happened with Itachi and Orochimaru and apparently she made it into this book without using our names."

Sasuke looked bewildered that Naruto would tell anyone what happened but this woman he just met. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and told him "Don't worry Sasuke she's just a friend who wanted some inspiration for her book and I gave it to her." The book did look well enough, but Sasuke was still a little concerned.

Then Naruto kissed him on the lips and broke off before Sasuke could do anything. "Sorry Sasuke but you aren't going to get anymore of anything from me until I finish this book."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and lifted him up bridle style. Naruto gasped and Sasuke said, "Well you better get reading because I'm not going to slow down and wait for you to catch up." as he walked towards their bedroom. Naruto struggled but gave in as soon as Sasuke hypnotized him with his eyes and dived in with a tantalizing kiss.

Sasuke parted his lips from Naruto's and gave a devious grin. "What was that about waiting till after you read the book?" Naruto just glared at Sasuke flung the book away and said, "I hate you…" Sasuke's grin increased and with a slight chuckle announced "I love you too." and rewarded him with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

Alas, it is finally at the end. Sad for you happy for me!! I don't have to be bothered with the fact that I'm keeping all of you on a waiting list.

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did though! Thank you for all the reviews and views you've made. It makes me feel loved!!

It also makes me want to become a writer even more and no… I am not going to become a romance novelist. I'm thinking more of just small fiction writer for teens. Why I am telling you this I have no idea so I'm going to stop.

Anyway thank you all and yay it's finally complete!

I also would like to say that compared to the first chapter I wrote and the beginning of the story my grammar is far better. YAY ME!!


End file.
